Hurts So Good
by Angel Heart Princess
Summary: In Chapter 1 'Frustration' Ann starts comparing her husband Bobby with her ex-husband Harris and there are surprising consequences! This is my first ever fic and I would appreciate honest reviews but please be gentle with me!
1. Frustration

Ann let out a soft sigh as she looked over at her sleeping husband. It was just past midnight and Bobby had been soundly sleeping for over an hour. He was now snoring loudly and it was grating on her nerves. She poked him a little to try and make him turn over and stop making the annoying noise but to no avail. She was now wide awake and worrying about a number of things mainly her wayward daughter Emma and also the latest strife that the Ewing family were immersed in up to their necks.

There was no helping Emma at the moment for she didn't want to help herself. She was her own worst enemy and yet she reminded Ann of herself at that age. They were so very similar not just looks wise but personalities too. All Ann could do was be there for her daughter when she was ready and she would have the strength for both of them as she had already said to her. It pained her greatly that she had never heard her daughter call her "Mom" but she prayed that she would one day. It was her greatest wish.

As for the Ewing family problems, all she knew was that they owed a huge amount of money and they were facing financial ruin. Of course Bobby didn't tell her the ins and outs, another thing that caused her great anxiety, although she had guessed that all of this was connected to JR's death in some way. Bobby seemed to be able to trust Christopher, John Ross, Pamela and Sue Ellen with all the secrets but not his wife. Every time she asked him if he wanted any help he would brush her concern to one side. "Oh it's nothing for you to worry about honey!" or "I'll sort it my way Annie. All you need to know is it will all work out in the end." These were the sort of comments she faced on a daily basis and she was getting sick of hearing them. Did her husband not trust her anymore? She may not be a shrewd businesswoman like Sue Ellen but she liked to think that she would be able to help out her family, especially in a crisis.

Her mind drifted to another problem regarding her husband. They had not been close in a while ever since her trial. After all that had been said about her torrid past in front of everyone in the court room there seemed to be a barrier he had built up between them and she didn't know how to break it down. He barely even kissed her these days let alone anything else. But then their relationship had never been based on sex. She loved him very much and what she needed from him was safety, security and trust – all the things that had been lacking from her first tempestuous marriage. Bobby had given her all of these things for over seven years and yet now she was beginning to doubt everything. Did he still love her? She didn't know how he felt as he rarely discussed his feelings with her.

She now started comparing Bobby with her ex-husband Harris Ryland. They were complete opposites in just about every way. Bobby was kind, caring and loving. Harris was an evil son of a bitch and she despised him with all her heart, even enough to shoot him when she found out that he had stolen Emma from her all those years ago and yet he still had a power over her like no one else. Yes he controlled her during their marriage and she still had awful memories of that time but she had loved him once. And the sex, well, it was the best she had ever had. They were an extremely fiery combination and their often heated arguments would always end the same way. She blushed and shifted in the bed. She felt like she was cheating on her husband just by thinking of what Harris used to do to her. He liked to dominate her in the bedroom and if she was being really honest with herself she had loved every minute of it. Her temperature started rising as she cast her mind back. They used to have sex anywhere and everywhere: in the shower, his car, even a club toilet once. A particular favourite of his was when she would visit him in work and they would do it across his office desk. He used to cover her mouth with his hand to suppress her screams which would have alerted the secretaries and clients outside to just what the boss and his wife were getting up to, although she was pretty certain they knew anyway. She remembered the way he used to make her feel, yes controlled but also desired, passionate and sexy; something that unfortunately Bobby was never able to do. Her husband was more of a gentle lover and when they made love it was just not enough for her. He had never been able to satisfy her completely and that was something she had craved for a long time. Years…

She sat up a bit in bed. God what was wrong with her. She hated Harris but she couldn't get him out of her mind. She pictured their wedding night, which had been the best night of her life. All the memories came flooding back to her and she looked over at Bobby to check he was still asleep, which he was. She couldn't believe she was feeling like this, fantasising about her ex while in bed with her husband. She tried to push the thoughts out of her mind but Harris had invaded it and all logical thoughts were beyond her now. She felt so aroused by the mental images racing through her head and she found herself reaching down underneath her silk black negligee and started to touch herself. This was complete madness. Obviously she had pleasured herself before during her marriage to Bobby but never right beside him while he was asleep and never thinking about Harris. This was a first. Of course she could have gone to the privacy of the bathroom as she usually did but she was rooted to the spot and if she was being truthful somewhere deep down she found it a turn on.

She longed for Harris at that moment and all she could think of was his hands, lips and tongue all over her body, barking orders, even hurting her but each and every time satisfying her fully. She pictured his strong muscular arms and body and she started biting her lip in anticipation as her fingers did their work. She closed her eyes and let herself enjoy the growing feeling. Oh it was just too damn good. The moonlight flooded into the bedroom and with her other hand she lightly touched her already visible nipples through the thin silk material. Her back arched slightly. It was very hard work trying not to moan out loud. Oh god she wanted Harris so badly. She just wished that it was his fingers doing this to her rather than her own. Thin beads of perspiration appeared on her face and she wasn't sure how she was going to carry on without waking Bobby up. The thought petrified her. Harris would have been completely turned on by this sight but Bobby not so much. He really wasn't at all adventurous in the bedroom. Her breathing got sharper as her fingers worked more quickly now circling around and around and she felt like she was going to explode. She dared to push her fingers deeper inside and she bit her lip so hard she nearly drew blood but she didn't care anymore. All she could think about was what Harris would do to her right now and she could barely contain herself. Her hand worked even quicker now and her fingers moved in and out and she couldn't help but let out a quiet moan. She immediately turned her head over to Bobby but he was still completely oblivious thank god so she carried on. She wished she was able to turn over onto her front and really go for it but that was out of the question. She had to keep all movements to a minimum and that was slowly driving her crazy.

She now tore her free hand away from playing with her nipples and reached down to aid herself with those fingers too. The sensations nearly blew her mind and she again imagined what Harris would do if he were watching her right now. This would be his dream come true. She suddenly remembered how he loved to go down on her and the thought of his tongue and lips doing everything that her fingers were now doing very nearly took her to the edge. Harris was an expert in that department; again something that Bobby would never even consider doing. Oh she would have given anything in the world for Harris to walk in right now and finish her off there and then. She was now soaking wet and her negligee clung to her curves. As her fingers moved even more furiously her skin felt like it was on fire and her whole body started to shake but unfortunately so did the bed as she lost control for a few seconds.

Just at that moment Bobby stirred and she stopped with a start. "Annie…" he muttered quietly, half asleep. She froze in horror and stared at him praying he wouldn't fully wake up. Oh god she felt so dirty and ashamed. He merely turned over and started snoring again but the moment had passed and as her usual rational thoughts filled her head again she felt too nervous to carry on. She silently got out of bed and went downstairs to get a drink of cold water to compose herself. Yet again Bobby had prevented her from climaxing. The feeling of frustration was unbearable. What on earth had she been thinking? She tried to put all thoughts of Harris out of her mind, for that night at least. She never wanted him to know the effect he still had on her, ever. As she sat at the kitchen table in darkness all alone tears started to fill her beautiful green eyes and once she started to cry she couldn't stop.


	2. Pleasure and Pain

Two days later she received a phone call out of the blue. As soon as she saw his name flash up on her mobile she started shaking. It was Harris. She deliberated whether to ignore the call but knowing her ex-husband as well as she did she was certain he wouldn't give up so she answered.

"What the hell are you ringing me for Harris?" she said trying with all her might to sound strong but failing miserably. He just sneered. "Well that's such a lovely warm welcome Annie."

She flinched when he said her name but then when she remembered her thoughts from the other night she could feel her face getting flushed and she didn't know what to do with herself.

"Look Harris…" she started but he cut in. "I'm ringing about Emma. You know, our daughter?!" he sniped mercilessly. "Oh Annie you're such a bad mother aren't you? You haven't got a clue what she is up to at any given moment."

"How dare you! You took that right away from me you son of a bitch. Remember?" Her voice was rising now along with her anger.

His voice rose too but he remained calm as he ordered: "Be quiet Ann. I'm trying to tell you something here. Emma is mixed up in a whole heap of trouble and as we are her parents we have to discuss it. Come over to my place now. I've got something to tell you about the kind of people she's mixing with."

"What, so you think I can just drop everything whenever you click your fingers? It's not going to happen Harris!"

"Oh if you care about your daughter you will be here. I'll be expecting you." And with that he hung up.

She stared at the phone in disbelief. The sheer arrogance of the man. He knew her weak spot was Emma and they were both aware that their daughter was the only thing that would make her ever step foot into that house again.

She rang the doorbell. She couldn't believe she was doing this – returning to the very scene where she had shot Harris months earlier. It was two hours since he had phoned her and she had made him wait on purpose. She was doing this for Emma she reminded herself as she took a deep breath. Bobby was out for the afternoon with Christopher as he always seemed to be lately and she had been rattling around Southfork with only Carmen for company. She didn't want to be anywhere near Harris as she was afraid of what might happen but she felt she owed it to Emma to be here. She promised herself she would just hear him out and then leave. That didn't stop her from making an effort with her appearance though. A part of her wanted to show Harris what he was missing and that he could never have her again. She had carefully styled her hair into soft curls and applied a bit more makeup than usual. She wore a fitted red top with skin-tight black jeans, both of which flattered her figure perfectly and the finishing touch were her favourite knee-length high heeled boots. She knew how much Harris loved high heels and she was anticipating his reaction. She looked amazing and she knew it but she convinced herself that she was dressing for herself and not for Harris. He could look but definitely not touch.

Her heart pounded as she could hear foot steps inside the house. She must at least try and stay composed. She wanted to run back to the safety of her car but at that moment the door opened and she was confronted with the man who had caused her so much heartbreak over the years. As she looked at him the only feeling she had was hatred.

He didn't say a word and just glanced at her up and down, the way he always did, which made her feel like a piece of meat. She barged past him into the house and he was surprised by her energy.

"Tell me what it is you have to say about Emma and then I'm outta here Harris." She wasn't messing around. He looked at her more intensely this time. She had on the high heeled boots that he loved so much. Oh what he'd like to do to her while she was wearing nothing but those. He noted her hair and makeup and smiled to himself. "Looking good Annie…" She just glared at him.

"Oh dear. I'm quite disappointed at the fact you seem to have left your handbag at home today. Run out of bullets have we?" He laughed out loud, amused by his own sick joke.

"Tell me about Emma!" she almost shouted and he stopped laughing. She followed him into his study and he closed the door behind them. He motioned for her to sit down but she shook her head. She didn't want to get any closer to him than was necessary. They both stayed where they were in the middle of the room standing their ground.

"I've been having her followed" he stated simply.

"What? She is a grown adult for god's sake Harris, you can't treat her like this! The same way you treated me. I won't let you!" Ann shouted, her emotions getting the better of her.

"So you won't want to see the pictures then?" he questioned and picked up a brown envelope from his desk. "Pictures showing our daughter high on drugs and all over any man she meets just like some cheap hooker? She really does take after her mother now doesn't she?"

With that Ann stormed over to where he was standing and slapped him hard across the face. He dropped the envelope back onto the desk. She was terrified of his response but at that moment her whole body shook with rage and she just wanted to wipe that smug smirk off his face. It worked but she really didn't expect what happened next. He leaned in closely to her, looked into her eyes for what seemed like hours but it was just a few seconds and quietly said "Do it again."

"What the hell Harris?" she shouted. "You heard me. Do it again" he repeated.

Oh my god, he really is sick she thought to herself. She didn't do anything. She was too shocked. His eyes bore into her and she thought he had finally gone insane. He looked like he was going to kill her but something also stirred deep inside her and she couldn't help but think back to the other night when she had wanted him so badly. She gasped in disbelief. To help her along he continued: "You really are sooooo sexy when you're angry Annie…"

His face was just inches from hers and all logic flew out of her head. This time she didn't hesitate. She slapped him hard again and he didn't even flinch. He was enjoying it. "Again!" he kept barking at her. "Harder. Harder. HARDER!" She obeyed him as she always had during their marriage but this was all new, he had never asked her to do this before. She actually enjoyed it after a while and the bright red marks appearing on his cheek made it just as satisfying for her as it was for him. He was getting more and more aroused and so was she. "Oh it hurts so good, Annie…" His breathing got heavier and he finally couldn't take it any longer.

He forcefully took her by the arms and threw her against the study door that she had entered just minutes before. She couldn't believe that it had taken such a short space of time before this was happening. All thoughts of Emma were gone from both of their minds as he roughly began kissing her neck and face. Her head hit the door hard and it hurt but she didn't even care. They both found pleasure in pain something that Bobby would never understand. She bit her lip as Harris was now whispering in her ear. "You remember how you liked it rough, Annie….?" His breath on her face made her gasp again and she just nodded weakly before his warm moist lips met hers and he kissed her so wildly that she couldn't breathe for a second. Everything that they had gone through in the last few years had been building up to this moment and it was inevitable that it was going to happen one day. That day had now arrived and Harris was going to make damn sure that she remembered it forever. All she knew was she didn't want this to stop. It couldn't stop.

His hands touched her body all over just as she had longed for and she became a quivering wreck which was just how he liked it. He was in total control of her and she would do anything he wanted. She was like a ragdoll in his hands and the power was immense for him but a thought suddenly shot through his mind. He broke away from her mouth sharply and she looked at him in surprise. He roughly grabbed her left hand and pulled it in front of their faces. He looked in disgust at the huge diamond wedding ring on her finger and he grabbed hold of it and practically ripped it off. "If you think I'm screwing you with another man's ring on your finger Ann, you can think again!" he snarled and threw it on the floor. The scale of his aggression scared her and yet she was enthralled by him. She really didn't know what he was going to do next and she couldn't wait to find out. He picked her up and wrapped her legs around him and again threw her against the door with all his strength. She moaned as she felt his growing need for her. He kissed her over and over again and she felt like she would never tire of it. Oh how he loved her long legs and his hands ran all along them as they were wrapped around his waist. She was the sexiest woman he had ever known and he wasn't afraid to prove it to her not like that stupid prick Bobby Ewing, who didn't know just how lucky he was to be in bed with her every night. What a waste he thought.

Ann's nails were now digging into the back of his neck and he groaned loudly. This was such sweet torture. He needed to get her clothes off and fast. He released her from his grip and returned her legs to the floor. She felt like she could barely stand up but she held on to him and steadied herself. He kissed her neck softly at first and then moved down lower to her chest and his hands touched her breasts all over. "Mmmm Harris…" she breathed and he couldn't believe this was happening. Her skin felt on fire from his touch even through her clothes and his hands now moved to her back and ran along her spine. Oh god she couldn't take much more. She looked into his eyes and he sensed her urgency. He pulled her top off so quickly it shocked her and it joined the wedding ring on the floor. He looked into her eyes as he unhooked her bra and that too fell easily to the floor. He couldn't resist any longer and lowered his head and kissed her breasts hungrily and sucked her nipples. This was beyond his wildest dreams. She practically ripped his shirt off him as he continued kissing every inch of her upper body. She looked down at the scar on his chest where the bullet had entered narrowly missing his heart. She touched it gently and he smirked. "Admiring your handiwork Annie?" he muttered. "Well listen here, we're quits now. Do you understand?" She nodded weakly in agreement. He continued kissing her and her body flamed with pure desire for him.

Next he bent down and took off her boots. He stayed down on his knees and ran his hands up her legs. Oh how good that felt. He never thought that he would be in this situation again and it very nearly blew his mind. He dragged her towards the nearby desk, pushed off a pile of papers that were in the way and sat her firmly on the edge. He reached up to undo the zipper of her jeans and she threw her head back for she knew what would happen next and she wanted to savour every moment. He pulled down the skin-tight jeans and then he quickly put the boots back on her. His fingers then returned up her legs towards her now soaking wet black lace knickers. He touched her through the lace and it was all she could do not to come there and then. It was almost too much for him as well. She moaned loudly and he couldn't take it. He pulled her knickers down and softly kissed his way back up her thighs closer and closer until his mouth reached the required destination and he didn't delay in giving her exactly what she wanted. Her moans grew as he continued to lick, suck and taste her. He also used his fingers to work her up and he succeeded as he always did. It was just like before. She would always go wild when he did this and he felt victorious yet again. He had to stop at that point as it all became too much but then he had another idea. Oh she would love this. He reached up to the table where there were various bottles of alcohol and also a cooler containing ice cubes. She saw what he was doing and couldn't contain herself. He grabbed one of the ice cubes and ran it firstly along her nipples then slowly down her stomach lower and lower until it reached the desired spot. "Oh god Harris…" she cried out as it melted.

She held on to his shoulders for all she was worth and her moans got louder and louder as he continued. "Harris… Please…" she pleaded quietly. She needed him inside of her right now and he knew it. He looked up triumphantly. "You want it now Annie?" he teased. "Yes yes now!" she answered. He smirked as he rose up to face those eyes of hers that always did it for him. "Beg me Annie!" he ordered. She went quiet. This was one thing she thought she would never do again and her eyes fired back at him. However her need for him overcame every other thought in her head right now and of course she gave in yet again. "I'm begging you Harris" she muttered almost sobbing with frustration. "I can't hear you!" he taunted.

"I'M BEGGING YOU HARRIS!" she screamed and with that he ripped off his remaining clothes and grabbed her off the table and onto the floor. She gasped loudly partly in shock and he laid back on the floor and sat her on top of him with the high heels of her boots digging into the sides of his legs. It was the most erotic sight he could ever imagine. He reached up and touched her breasts as she started rocking back and forth on top of him. Oh god it felt so good for both of them. The feeling of him inside of her was complete ecstasy and she now bounced harder up and down and they panted loudly. She closed her eyes and threw her head back. "Yeah baby!" he encouraged and licked his lips in enjoyment. He pressed the heels of her boots deeper into him, oh how he loved the pain and her nails also now dug in to his skin as they clawed at his chest. He grabbed hold of the tops of her thighs and bottom and aided her actions so that she was moving even quicker. He just loved to watch her face and body from this angle. She looked like a goddess.

As their groans and pants got louder and louder another thought hit him. He couldn't allow them both to come with her on top thinking she was in control. He had to rectify this and hastily grabbed her off him and pushed her to the floor. She looked at him in surprise as he got on top of her and spread her legs wide. He stared into her eyes and then roughly kissed her again. She knew what was coming next. He entered her with such ferocity that her eyes started watering but she was too far gone to mind. All she cared about was him thrusting in and out of her, a rhythm she matched with her own hips. She wrapped her legs tightly around him and she dug her heels into his buttocks hard. "Oh Ann…" he practically gasped. He pulled himself up a bit with his arms but still kept entering her. It took all his energy but he needed one more thing. He looked at those amazing eyes again and repeated his earlier order "Hit me!" She didn't even think twice before obeying even though it summoned up all her strength to do so. Each time he entered her she slapped him across the face and as he plunged harder and harder into her she felt her whole body erupt and she screamed his name and hit him one last time. Wow it had never been this good before. Their bodies covered in sweat, they came together and it was the most electric orgasm he had ever had in his life. By the look on her face it was the same for her too and the satisfaction that gave him was immense. He remained inside her until their breathing had slowed down and he kissed her as he waited. He really could not resist her and he knew this was just the beginning. Now he had had her again after all these years he was not going to stop. She would be his again if it was the last thing he did.

He pulled out of her and for the first time she felt self-conscious of his gaze. She quickly gathered her clothes together and struggled to find any words. He watched her get dressed, she avoided his eyes and then turned to walk silently out of the study. "See you around darlin'!" he cheerfully called after her. He could see her shoulders flinch as she walked and then he heard the front door slam shut behind her. They both knew there would be more of this in the future but there was no way she would ever admit it. As Harris was left inside the study on his own pondering his next move something caught his eye on the floor. It was her wedding ring and he bent down and picked it up. "Well well Annie. Who's been a silly girl then?!" he said to himself smiling. He could just picture her face when Bobby noticed and asked where it was. This was just a dream and the perfect excuse to get her alone again. He laughed loudly as he looked forward to their next encounter, which would inevitably be very soon.


	3. Office Politics

Ann had been driving herself stir crazy with worry the whole weekend. She had realised her mistake as soon as she had returned to Southfork on Friday afternoon. How could she have forgotten her wedding ring? She was sure that Harris had somehow planned this; it was just the sort of sick and twisted scheme he would come up with to try and attack her marriage. She was completely paranoid that Bobby would spot the missing ring from her finger and she tried to hide her hand whenever she was around him. However he was obsessing over the Ewing family troubles and luckily for her his mind was elsewhere. She had kept her distance from him as much as possible though just in case.

She had phoned Harris countless times since Friday but he wasn't picking up, on purpose no doubt, to wind her up further. He knew exactly what he was doing. She didn't dare to send a text or leave any voicemails as she was aware that he could use this as leverage over her if he ever needed to and the last thing she wanted was for Bobby to find out about her little indiscretion. It would devastate him.

It was now Monday morning and she didn't know what to do for the best. She refused to go and see him at his house again as she was terrified that there would be a repeat performance and she just knew that she wouldn't be able to resist him. He really did have such control over her. He made her feel like a broken puppet and he knew exactly how to pull her strings.

She sighed to herself and wondered what the day would bring. She couldn't go on like this for much longer. She was convinced that Harris was just going to rock up at Southfork any minute and show Bobby the ring. What would she do then? She wouldn't be able to give any reasonable explanation for why her ex-husband was in possession of her wedding ring. The thought was just too much to bear and she again felt like crying.

She made her way to the kitchen and checked her mobile for what felt like the hundredth time. Oh god there was a text message sent 15 minutes earlier. How had she not noticed it? Of course it was from Harris. "Meet me in my office at lunch time. You know why. I'll be waiting xxx". Ugh the kisses at the end disgusted her and she deleted the message straight away. She immediately phoned him and it rang and rang until eventually he answered.

"Annie, what a nice surprise!" he sneered. "Have you recovered yet from the other day? I've noticed a lot of missed calls from you. You want more already do you because you know that can easily be arranged…"

"Cut the crap Harris! You know why I've been phoning you. The ring. I want it back straight away and you can't tell Bobby anything, you hear me?" Ann half-whispered her response in case anyone overheard and he laughed.

"You can have the ring back Ann. It's not as good as the one I gave you anyway. As I said in my message - meet me here and I'll give it to you then." And that's not all I'll give you, he thought to himself slyly. "Or otherwise if you prefer…I could always call by at Southfork on my way home from work? It would be so great to meet up with Bobby again…" He knew this would be all the incentive she needed.

"Ok, ok you bastard! I'll come to the office." She agreed weakly. She didn't stand a chance.

"Great. I knew you'd see sense. I'm in meetings all morning so I'll see you at 12:00 sharp. Don't be late and oh wear the boots…"

Anger built up inside her at that last comment but he hung up before she could respond. He always had to have the last word. Here we go again, she thought. But what choice did she have? She had to get the ring back so she hesitantly got ready.

It was now 10 minutes past midday and Harris was waiting for her impatiently in his office. He had told her to meet him now because it was the lunch hour and he wanted them to be all alone without the prying eyes and ears of his PA and secretaries who worked just outside his room. He had ordered them to remain out of the office for the whole hour and time was running out for what he had planned. He paced the room and started getting more and more worked up. He took his suit jacket off in readiness and finally he heard a door slam in the distance. Oh yes this was her pretending to be all angry. He couldn't help licking his lips in anticipation. How he would enjoy toying with her yet again.

Ann walked down the corridor towards his office and couldn't believe she was doing this. She had been here many times in the past and again the memories came flooding back of exactly what he used to do to her in his office. She was slightly concerned to note that his employees were all out at lunch. It suddenly dawned on her why he had wanted to meet her at this hour in particular. She nearly turned around in horror as she realised exactly what his thought process was but she knew she had to get the ring back so she walked through the door into his office. She left it wide open behind her so she could make a quick exit if necessary.

Harris looked at her slowly from her feet up. "Well you're not wearing the boots and you're late Annie. You know this just isn't good enough…" he mocked.

For once she had refused to listen to his request about the boots and had chosen a simple outfit today. Just a pretty white dress and sandals as it was a very hot day. She looked stunning but he didn't want to tell her that, not just yet anyway. He admired her legs which seemed to go on and on for miles. Wow they looked fantastic in that dress which fell just above her knees. Simple but oh so sexy. And white too? How pure and virginal. Who was she trying to kid?

"The ring Harris. Just give me the ring and I'm leaving." She was prepared to put up a fight but was shocked when he walked to the desk, picked it up and handed it straight to her. He glanced at the clock ticking away. He didn't have the time to play too many games with her.

She took the ring in disbelief and placed it safely inside her bag. He was quite amused to note how she didn't immediately return it to her finger. Oh this is promising he thought.

She turned to walk away and he left it until she was almost by the door. He made his way quickly across the room and just as she was about to walk through it he slammed it shut in front of her. "I don't think so Annie! Look I've done a good deed to you giving you back that trashy ring. Now I think you need to return the favour, don't you?" She recoiled in horror and he laughed in her face.

"We now have 45 minutes until the girls are due back from lunch. It's not much time but I think we can make good use of it, don't you?" he questioned and placed a strand of her hair behind her ear. She flinched at his touch. "You remember what we used to get up to in here? On the desk was your favourite if I recall…" His lips were dangerously close to hers and he leaned in. Oh the smell of her perfume drove him crazy. He pressed his lips against hers and she returned the kiss for a split second then regained herself and pushed him off her.

"Oh playing hard to get today are we? I like it!" How she hated the man before her but she started to lose all composure. Why did she want him so badly after all the evil things he had done to her and her family? Her mind started racing and her skin burned.

"Get it through your sick head Harris. The other day was a mistake. A one-off. It will never happen again. I love Bobby too much."

"Love! Who mentioned love Annie? I sure as hell didn't. What we have is more than that. Much more. And you know it."

She pulled away and made her way to the door again and opened it but he dragged her back roughly and stared intensely at her. "Ok you can go. But you look into my eyes first and tell me you didn't enjoy the other day. Tell me you haven't been fantasising about this for years. Tell me that Bobby is enough for you. Tell me you don't want me to fuck you right now on the desk. TELL ME ANN!" he was shouting now in frustration and she didn't know where to look. She was lost for words. "Look at me Ann and tell me!" he repeated. She finally met his gaze but no words were able to pass her lips.

"Too late…" he said. And with that he picked her up roughly and carried her over to the desk. She didn't struggle any longer. She wanted this to happen just as much as him even though it was so wrong. She didn't care anymore. She just needed to feel him inside her again. He looked at the clock. Shit, 40 minutes left. He dropped her on to the desk and she fell with a bump narrowly missing his computer. He shoved it out the way and before she knew it he was kissing her intensely and she began to get lost in him all over again. He stood in front of her while she was perched on the desk, her long legs now wrapped around him and he pulled her closer to meet his body. His hands wandered all over her legs and body. Oh she was beautiful. He pulled her even further towards him and she could feel that he was aroused already. "The door…" she muttered but he ignored her.

He couldn't take much more of this and he pushed her backwards a little. His hands now moved underneath her dress and stroked her thighs up and up until he reached her knickers and he bent down and slowly removed them. Unfortunately the dress would have to stay on as there was no time. His hands quickly returned to her thighs and she encouraged him with her moans as he made his way between her legs. She dug her nails in hard down his back through his shirt as he kissed her neck and chest. Her moans got louder as his fingers worked roughly bringing her to the edge then slowing down again and again. As her moans got louder he stopped what he was doing even though he was enjoying her reaction and picked her up again. Her eyes opened and he smiled. "You're gonna like this Annie" he whispered and abruptly turned her around and pushed her face down onto the desk with her body leaning over the edge. Wow the perfect angle he thought. He hitched her dress up and unzipped his trousers. He would have to remain fully clothed but he didn't care. She moaned as she readied herself for the next sensations and he didn't delay in entering her from behind. Oh my god it felt fantastic as he thrusted in and out of her body. The desk shook beneath her from the force and she clung onto it for dear life. He roughly pulled her hips and bottom back and forth towards him as he plunged in harder and harder and he felt so in control it was mind-blowing.

She couldn't take it at this angle for much longer. She was almost there as her moans began turning into screams. 15 minutes left now and he took immediate action. He pulled out of her with force and she gasped struggling for air. "Get up!" he ordered and it took all her strength to do just that as her knees were so weak. Before she could fully recover he grabbed her again and laid her on top of the desk. He then climbed up on top of her as he had so many times before in this very room. The desk creaked beneath their combined weight as he pulled her dress high up around her waist and spread her legs wide apart. Her green eyes blazed with lust and he was transfixed by them. He stared into them as he entered her yet again and the force he was now using almost broke the desk but neither cared. His hands now stroked her entire body and then he turned his attention to her breasts which made her go wild. The fact that her dress was still on and he couldn't see everything underneath made it that bit more exciting and in any event he knew that he would see it all again very soon. Her hot hands clawed at the back of his head and neck and he groaned with pleasure.

She couldn't take much more which was good as they were almost out of time. He grabbed her arms from around his neck and pinned them down to the desk above her head so that she couldn't move even if she had tried. He loved controlling her in this way with her legs wrapped around him and she loved it too. He continued picking up speed strongly until her screams filled the whole office space and that turned him on like nothing else. "Harris… Yes. Yes. YESSSS!" They were both so near to climaxing and he summoned up every last bit of energy he had and thrust into her a few more times and then it eventually happened. Sweet release. Her final scream could have shattered glass it was so loud. Her body was completely his and she had totally surrendered to him. Her face was a picture as the ripples of shockwaves worked their way all over her body. The feeling was heavenly. God he would never forget this sight again or how he felt right now either. The sex was even better this time around than all those years before. He pulled himself together as he heard voices sounding from the nearby corridor and he climbed off her. She took a moment to gather herself but then also realised that his employees were returning. She hastily pulled her dress back down around her legs and looked ashamed. He laughed. "Don't start getting shy now darlin'. Just think if you were my secretary Ann, what fun we would have!"

She looked at him in disgust and picked her knickers up off the floor. She wasn't going to make the same mistake as last time and put them in her bag. He smirked at the thought of her returning to Southfork without wearing any knickers and couldn't help but taunt quietly: "You are such a dirty little whore, aren't you?!"

She felt like punching him in the face but thought the best response was to just remain silent. She marched towards the door and couldn't believe that this had happened for a second time so soon.

"Don't worry Annie…We'll be seeing each other again. You mark my words" he called out after her. It couldn't have sounded more threatening but she knew in her heart of hearts that he was speaking the truth and the prospect scared and excited her in equal measure. She walked out of his office, bag firmly in hand, smiled at the secretaries as casually as possible and made her way back to her car in a state of shock thinking that everyone who saw her would know instantly what she had just done.

Harris returned to his desk and sat down out of breath and grinned to himself. Well that had sure as hell made his working day go off with a bang! He could get used to this…


	4. Ultimate Betrayal

Ann looked at herself in the full-length mirror in the bathroom. She didn't recognise herself. The guilt of her secret was destroying her and she was determined to do something about it. She would not let Harris win. Not again. Two weeks had passed since their brief encounter in his office and she had not seen or heard from him during that time. Maybe that had been enough for him and he would leave her alone now? She tried to convince herself but she doubted it very much. She was sure that he would be plotting more ways to try and mess with her mind and yet a part of her almost wished he would.

She felt disgusted by herself but since their two liaisons she hadn't been able to get him out of her mind. It was driving her completely crazy. She had dreamed about him most nights while lying next to Bobby and she was terrified that she would wake up calling out Harris' name. How would she explain that? Thank god her husband was a sound sleeper.

Her reflection stared back at her. She adjusted the straps of her new red lace negligee and felt suddenly nervous. She and Bobby had not made love in months and in her conflicted head she thought that maybe if they did she might forget about Harris, even if it was just for a while. She was willing to try anything to get her ex-husband out of her mind. She had bought the sexy piece of clothing especially and it was not the sort of thing she would normally wear to bed. It was very short for a start and only just about covered everything. There was no way that Bobby could resist her in this surely. No man could.

He was still acting cold towards her and shutting her out and if she was honest she had not been the same around him. Her guilty secret weighing heavily on her shoulders she was much more snappy and argumentative with him. She had to pull herself together though as if she carried on like this he would guess that something was very wrong and she couldn't let that happen. So tonight was the night. She had planned it for a few days. She knew that they would have the house to themselves for once and she was determined that they would sort out all the problems they had been having since the shooting and subsequent trial.

She applied some light make-up and slipped on her silk robe. She looked fantastic but she just hoped that Bobby would agree. She took a deep breath and made her way downstairs to find her husband. He was in the study where he spent most of his time and he looked deep in thought reading yet more paperwork. He barely even noticed her when she walked in the room. She stood behind him and put her hands lovingly on his shoulders giving them a gentle massage. "Bobby it's late, why don't you come on up to bed with me?" she said softly. "We could…you know…"

He hardly looked up from his papers. Right Plan B then she thought to herself. She moved around so that she was stood right by the side of him and took off her robe letting it drop to the floor. This certainly got his attention and he looked up in shock and removed his glasses. "Whoa Annie!" he said but not in the way she would have liked. He looked more horrified than anything else.

"Do you like it Bobby? Oh and by the way I'm not wearing anything underneath…" She sat down on the edge of the desk in front of him and proved that yes indeed she was telling the truth. He averted his eyes and stood up. He turned his back to her and seemed angry. She followed him and put her hand on his back. "What's wrong?" she enquired and gently kissed the back of his neck.

He pulled away from her and turned around to face her. "Look Ann, I said I wasn't ready for this. Not after the trial and everything - it's just too soon. What on earth has gotten into you dressing like this anyway? This isn't like you and I am certainly not Harris Ryland! He may have liked all this but I sure as hell don't."

Wow. She felt physically sick. "But I love you Bobby and I'm just trying to show you how much…" she stammered.

"Look we'll say no more about this. We can go up to bed, you can change and we'll get some sleep. Just forget this ever happened ok?" He still sounded irate. Ann picked her robe up and wrapped it tightly around herself keeping her arms folded across her body.

"You can go up but don't expect me to follow. I'll sleep in the spare bedroom from now on if you can't bear to be around me." Bobby just shook his head at her, sighed and walked up the stairs.

Oh my god. She had never felt so rejected before. After all they'd been through and he could make her feel like this. She would have usually started crying in this situation but no tears came for once. Her pain turned to anger and she couldn't believe what she did next. Only one person in the world could make her feel better right now and she marched out of the study, removed her robe, put a coat and high heels on and grabbed her car keys. She made her way out of Southfork as quietly as she could and drove into the night.

As she pulled up outside Harris' house she noticed it was in darkness. The time was nearly 1:00am after all. He was probably in bed she thought, hopefully on his own. She sat in the car for a while and gathered herself together. Their other encounters had been initiated completely by Harris and she had felt so guilty but now this was all her own doing. It was the ultimate betrayal of Bobby but at that moment she didn't want to feel anything. The only thing that could block it all out was Harris. She longed for his touch and couldn't wait any longer.

For the second time in as many weeks she rang the doorbell. She glanced around anxiously but there was no one around at this hour. She knocked now getting impatient. She couldn't wait to see him and hear his voice. She saw a light go on and footsteps. "What the fu... Emma is that you?" She could hear his voice from the other side of the door but she didn't answer.

He opened the door and couldn't believe his eyes when he saw his ex-wife standing in front of him. All he had on was a pair of jeans that he must have hastily grabbed when he got out of bed. "Ann, what the hell? Is it Emma?" He actually looked concerned for a moment and she glimpsed the man she once loved. Her heart skipped a beat. She didn't say a word and just walked into the house. He closed the door behind her in disbelief. He looked her up and down. She looked different, stronger somehow, but he couldn't have imagined what she did next.

Still without saying a word she undid her coat and dropped it to the floor revealing the skimpy negligee. He literally had to pinch himself for a second to discover if he was dreaming. But no this was really happening. Fucking hell! He licked his lips as he stood just watching her and she reached up to her straps and one by one removed them from her shoulders and let the garment drop to the floor. She was completely naked except for the high heels. He nearly died from shock there and then. Wow she looked incredible.

He wondered for a moment what must have happened to make her call around and take such extreme action but he pushed that to the back of his mind. Hell he didn't even care, he just wanted to enjoy this as it may never happen again.

She walked slowly over to him and whispered: "I'm all yours Harris. Do what ever you want to me… All night..."

He didn't need a second invitation and promptly picked her up and carried her upstairs to his bedroom. As soon as he shut the door he removed his jeans. She kept the shoes on and he kissed her so passionately she thought she would break in two. This was exactly what she needed.

She returned the heated kisses and his hands were now all over her body as always appreciating every curve. She had never felt so alive. She broke away from the kiss and moved towards the bed. "Tie me up!" she demanded. "God Annie, you really are in the mood!" He could not believe his luck and he immediately reached for two of his suit ties. He threw her on the bed onto her back and grabbed each arm and swiftly tied her wrists tightly to the headboard. "Now blindfold me…" Oh this was too good to be true. He picked up another tie and wrapped it around her head covering her eyes. He would miss looking at them but this was just too fine an opportunity to turn down.

He didn't hesitate and climbed on to the bed. "You're so sexy Annie" he muttered and she smiled. This was just what she needed to hear. He started at her ankles and kissed his way slowly up her body. Her skin flamed at the sensation which was only heightened by the fact she couldn't see what he was doing next. He continued kissing, licking and rubbing practically every inch of her skin except for the one place where she needed him most. He was teasing her as he moved upwards and upwards and she squirmed on the bed, her body begging him to go down on her but he silently refused. He turned his attention to her breasts and licked and sucked her nipples. She let out a moan and he grinned to himself. He moved lower to her stomach and she couldn't take any more. She opened her legs wide apart and at this sight he had to relent and give in to her. She gasped loudly as his tongue and lips went to work and her body went into overdrive. Not being able to touch him back with her hands was torture but she enjoyed him dominating her. She now felt his fingers as well and could barely take it. Sweat began appearing on her body and he looked up admiring the view. She bit her lip and her moans and pants got louder and louder as he worked her up and up until her whole body shook and the headboard rattled against the wall. "Oh god Harrisssssssss!" she screamed. He was so hard now and it was time for her to return the favour. He let her body recover for a few moments and then sat her up a little in the bed. He kissed her first and she could taste herself on his lips and tongue but it didn't bother her in the slightest. She licked her lips and he knelt either side of her. "Open wide Annie!" and she didn't delay. Her eagerness no longer surprised him. She was his now. He had won.

Her mouth took in his erection hungrily and she worked the length with her tongue and lips easily up and down. He groaned in earnest as he held her head and proceeded in aiding her. The feelings he had were immense and he could have come there and then if it had continued any longer. He loved her in this position completely at his will. After a while he had to put an end to it as he wanted to prolong the pleasure for as long as possible. He thought of something else that would turn them both on.

He pulled out of her abruptly and untied her arms. He flipped her over in the bed and tied them again. "You want me to spank you Annie?" he asked seductively in her ear as he kissed her neck. It was all she could do to nod her head. "Good…" He didn't need much encouragement as she knelt down on the bed with her bottom in the air and he smacked her again and again. The noise of the slaps and her moans progressively getting louder was enough for him. This night really couldn't get any better. She could barely speak but muttered "Harder, harder!" and he obliged. He wondered how she would explain the red marks to her husband but what the hell. That was her problem and she didn't seem to care very much about Bobby right now. Oh how he loved victory. The bed shook beneath them as her screams got more urgent and he promptly positioned himself to enter her from behind. He continued spanking her as he entered and it took all his strength to do both but it was worth it when his efforts were rewarded by the noises she made. This was just unbelievable. He roughly moved back and forth and she held on to the headboard with all her might. She loved it rough and had missed this so much. Both their bodies dripped in perspiration as they became one and it was the best feeling in the world.

He suddenly had the urge to look into those green eyes as he neared climax and he stopped what he was doing for a second. He untied her and took the blindfold off and turned her around to face him. Her face was radiant and glowing and her eyes blazed with more intensity than he had ever seen from her before. She couldn't keep her hands off him as he proceeded in entering her again and again until it became so rough it brought them both to the edge, her heels digging hard into him which he loved. The headboard was now banging violently against the wall and her screams turned to howls as her body surrendered to him. "OH GODDDD YESSSSS!" She came first and her whole body shuddered around him. All it took were a few more violent thrusts and he joined her. She held on to him tightly and never wanted to let go. He kissed her gently as they got their breath back.

He pulled out of her and laid back on the bed absolutely worn out. After a while she kicked off her shoes and lay down next to him covering herself with the bed sheets. She looked at him intently. "Can you do one more thing for me Harris?" she asked. "Oh darlin' I'm absolutely spent…" he started but she interrupted him. "Just hold me, please?" He looked at her in utter surprise. He wasn't used to this and it scared him but he held his arms open and motioned for her to come closer. She laid her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his muscular arms around her body and stroked her hair. He kissed the top of her head and that was it. She was falling for him all over again and there was nothing she could do to stop it. The thought terrified her but at that instant she didn't want to be anywhere else. She knew she would have to leave soon but she savoured the moment for as long as possible. As her mind raced and he continued to stroke her hair she felt herself drift off and fell fast asleep, more content than she been in months. Harris realised that she had fallen asleep and he chuckled to himself softly as he held her. Well it would be just plain rude to wake her up now wouldn't it?! And if there was one thing that Harris prided himself on more than anything it was his impeccable manners. He smiled to himself as his last thought was "Poor Bobby…" and he also fell into a deep sleep.


	5. Belle of the Ball

Their eyes locked across the crowded ballroom and Ann's heart thudded loudly in her chest. She tried her best to continue her conversation with Sue Ellen as calmly as possible without alerting her close friend to there being a problem. Harris was smirking in her direction now visibly enjoying watching her squirm and a shiver ran through her body. She fiddled with the edge of her dress nervously and was pleased when Bobby returned to their table at that moment carrying another round of drinks for them all.

The Ewing family were attending the annual glamorous Cattle Baron's Ball which was the highlight of the social calendar in Dallas. It was Ann's favourite event and she looked forward to it every year. She loved the live country music and meeting up with old friends and acquaintances was always enjoyable. However this year had been different. She wasn't at all excited whilst choosing her outfit or when she and the Ewing ladies were getting ready together in the traditional way. All she could think about was whether Harris would show his face or not and of course her worst fear was now being realised. Not only was he right there as large as life but he refused to take his eyes off her and it felt like they were burning a hole through her dress and into her skin.

She had hoped that arriving hand in hand with Bobby would somehow get their marriage back on track again. Things were still rather awkward between them and they were sleeping in separate bedrooms since the night when he had rejected her so blatantly but they had agreed to put on a united front for the family's sake and try to enjoy the night as best they could. Bobby suddenly noticed Harris and the latter looked away immediately and turned his attention back to the group of business colleagues surrounding him.

Bobby glanced at Ann and she shrugged her shoulders slightly. She didn't know what to say and neither did he. If only he knew exactly what had gone on between them, she thought to herself and the shame and guilt again crept through her brain. She had been very lucky the last time and had just returned home in the early hours of the morning before her husband had woken up. He hadn't even realised she had been gone but she knew it could have all worked out very differently and the thought frightened her to death. She had promised herself that morning that it all had to end there. She couldn't allow herself to fall back in love with Harris. It was wrong and she would never initiate such a thing again. She had told him this as she left his house but he just laughed in her face, all the tenderness that he had shown the previous night while holding her gone in an instant. This made it easier for her and hatred again overtook any other feelings. She had pushed him to the back of her mind for the past couple of weeks but now here he was again and she felt her composure slipping away from her bit by bit. She tried to pull herself together and ignore him but the fact that Bobby was there made it all the more difficult as she was scared of what Harris may have planned for the evening.

Sue Ellen noticed the lack of spark between Ann and Bobby and tried to break the ice. "Hey! Why don't you two go on up and have a dance?" she said brightly. "You know you both look so good together tonight!" Ann gave her an appreciative look and Bobby could hardly refuse in front of her so they both made their way over to the dance floor. They walked through the sea of people and now that she was standing up Harris had the chance to really check her out properly. She sure looked stunning wearing a black fitted backless dress that hugged her body. It reached just above her knees and her legs were on display, which was very much to his liking. Her hair was set in voluminous curls and her red lipstick made him want to kiss her there and then in front of everybody. He could feel the jealousy and anger rising slowly in his body as he watched the pair of them start dancing to a slow country ballad. They stood quite far apart at first but she soon pulled him in closer and Bobby obliged. Harris would have done anything to swap places with him right then but he knew that was never going to happen. He needed to get closer to them so he seized the opportunity to ask his young secretary for a dance. She could hardly say no to her boss now could she? He pulled her towards the dance floor and she followed unenthusiastically.

Ann could see through his actions instantly and couldn't believe how his mind worked. He would not succeed in making her jealous, she tried to convince herself and she felt sorry for the poor girl that he was now dragging around the floor. She knew that the sight of her and Bobby together would be killing him and she began to enjoy it. To rile her ex-husband further she pulled Bobby in even closer and started stroking the back of his neck affectionately. Her eyes searched for Harris and this action had the desired effect on him. He glared back at her and she couldn't help but smile a little, her husband completely oblivious to the mind games that were now being played out behind his back. Throughout the song Ann and Harris gazed at each other beyond their respective partners and she suddenly rose her head and gave Bobby a quick kiss on the lips which surprised both Bobby and herself.

Why was she playing with fire like this? Her conflicted emotions were all over the place. She was petrified that Harris may get so angry that he would just storm over and tell Bobby everything but she also liked having the upper hand for once and seeing the effect she obviously still had over her ex-husband was quite an addictive feeling. Harris' face got redder and redder and he was forced to take desperate action. His hands now wandered all over the poor secretary and she withstood it until he groped her bottom but then she pulled away from him and marched back over to their table. Harris had no option but to follow her and Ann could hardly contain herself. This was just too funny for words and she so wanted to laugh out loud at the look on his face but she carried on dancing with Bobby until the song finished. She actually tasted victory for once and it felt good.

At that moment a fight broke out across the room and to their horror they saw it was John Ross and Christopher throwing punches and shouting at each other like schoolboys. Bobby rushed over to stop them and Ann sighed to herself. It was probably another disagreement over Elena, she thought. Christopher was in quite a bad way and was very drunk and to avoid causing a scene Bobby decided to give him a lift back to Southfork. "I'll come with you both." Ann immediately said to her husband, her head now firmly rooted back with her family, but yet again he shut her out. "No it's fine honey. I need to talk to Christopher about what's been going on. You stay and enjoy yourself with Sue Ellen. I won't be long."

So she was left in the middle of the room on her own and within seconds of Bobby leaving she felt Harris' presence. She turned around quickly and he was standing inches away from her face. "That was quite a little show there Ann." He looked her up and down and she glanced around nervously. Nobody seemed to be paying them any attention as the night was in full swing and the alcohol flowed freely. Sue Ellen was dancing with an ex and John Ross, Pamela and Elena seemed to be busy having a heated discussion so she was safe for now. "Well aren't you the little belle of the ball…Mrs Bobby Ewing. You know, the two of you together make me sick!" he sneered.

"Stay away from me Harris. I am not doing this here!" she fired back. A waitress offered them a drink and Harris took two glasses and handed one to Ann completely ignoring what she had just said. "You can come sit down and have a drink with me just to be polite of course." It was more an order than a request. "I'd hate to think what would happen if you didn't…" he threatened.

"For fuck's sake, Harris" she whispered angrily but followed him over to the nearby empty table as he chuckled at her language. Oh how he loved to wind her up. They sat down and he pulled his chair closer to hers. She shuffled in her seat as she sipped the Champagne anxiously.

"Well isn't this nice Annie?" he mocked sensing her unease at being so close to him in a public place. "What the hell do you want from me Harris?" she shot back at him. "Oh well if you put it like that…" he said seductively and under the table he stroked her leg with his hand. The look on her face was priceless. He had regained control and he wasn't going to let her forget it. "No one can see and you know you want to…" He continued touching her leg and his hand dangerously reached further up her thigh. Even though her dress was a barrier she felt the same old familiar sensations starting to shoot through her body. She grabbed his hand to stop him but he just squeezed her thigh tightly. "You know when hubby's away, Annie can play!" he teased whispering in her ear. If only he could do what he wanted to her right now but he knew he couldn't especially with so many people around. He reluctantly removed his hand and she immediately stood up. "Look just leave me alone ok? I will not say it again!"

She stormed across the room in the direction of the toilets. Oh this was just too easy, he thought as he slowly followed her all the while making sure that nobody was watching. She reached the ladies toilets and practically collapsed in front of the mirror and rested her hands on the cool sink. She felt completely drained. She knew exactly what Harris would have done under that table and the fact that she had wanted his fingers to wander up underneath her dress made her feel even more disgusted. What the hell was happening to her? She didn't have time to answer her own question because the door suddenly barged open and in walked Harris. Two elderly women who were also in there looked at him in horror but he soon worked his charm on them. "Ladies I am ever so sorry but there's been a bit of an emergency. Would you mind very much if I could speak to my dear friend here on our own for a moment?" They were taken in by his nonsense and happily left. He had this effect on most women. He always got his own way.

Ann didn't have time to gather herself for as soon as they walked out he grabbed her by the arm and forced her into one of the empty cubicles and locked the door. He didn't speak at all as he put his arms around her, pulled her in close and kissed her again and again until all her lipstick was gone. She put up a bit of a struggle at first but then gave up for it was pointless even trying. Her body ached and yearned for him and she let him continue. He kissed all over her face and neck and whispered: "Now this is a little challenge for you Ann. You don't make any noise at all alright? No matter what I do you have to stay quiet." This was going to be near impossible she thought but she just nodded her head in acceptance. He grinned in delight and proceeded to kiss her shoulders and chest. She pulled his head closer to her and took in the growing feelings. She could now hear people outside the cubicle but she didn't care. All she wanted at that minute was Harris. His hot and sweaty hands now touched her breasts and she could feel the heat through her dress. He then moved them to her bare back and his touch sent shivers up and down her spine. She would never get used to this feeling. Every time he touched her it was like the first time. His hand moved lower and grabbed her bottom. She nearly moaned but remembered where they were and stopped herself. This was going to be torture. She fell back against the cubicle and he immediately pushed her hard against the wall and kissed her fiercely. Their breathing increased with the closeness of their bodies and Ann was sure that anyone outside would be able to hear it but she was powerless to stop this happening now and she didn't want it to stop.

He pulled one of her legs up and wrapped it around his body and ran his hand up the whole length as he continued kissing her. He teased her for a while but then proceeded to reach under her dress and pull it up high around her hips. He made his way painfully slowly up her thigh. She gasped and he put one finger of his other hand to her lips. "Ssshhh Annie!" he whispered. She bit her lip to stop herself from repeating her mistake and she continued to enjoy his fingers wandering closer and closer until finally they reached her knickers. He didn't hesitate in pulling them to one side and began stroking her slowly at first and then building up the pace. He watched her face intently as she battled to stay quiet. He felt on top of the world right now and smiled to himself. The thought that people were just outside the cubicle turned him on even more and he rubbed harder now circling her most sensitive area and her back arched towards him as he slipped two fingers inside of her. Again he moved them slowly in and out until her body could take no more and he quickened the movement. She banged her fist against the side of the wall making a loud bang and he stopped what he was doing. "I'm sorry Harris…" she whispered. She looked terrified and he let her suffer for a few seconds before he grinned "I'll let you off this time darlin'!" and took up the pace again, much more roughly now and she grabbed on to him for support. She really couldn't last much longer. He realised this and he needed more too.

He pulled out of her and she took a deep breath. He released his erection from his clothing and she fingered it eagerly. Wow she really wanted this to happen just as much as he did and he couldn't contain his delight. He wrapped both her legs around him as he entered her slowly. Oh god this was too good. He moved in and out as he kissed her neck. It took all his strength to hold her up against the wall but he managed it somehow. Her hands clawed at his neck and back and she dug her nails in hard, anything to try and stop herself from moaning out loud.

Back out in the ball Sue Ellen was looking for Ann and she was getting worried. She headed over to the toilets and checked inside. She noticed the one locked cubicle. "Ann? Are you in there?" she called out. Harris paused and Ann cowered in shock. Neither made a sound but Harris couldn't stop grinning wickedly. Oh it must be out of order, thought Sue Ellen and closed the door behind her as she continued her search.

Ann let out a gulp but Harris just carried on where he left off. He never failed to amaze her but she wasn't complaining as he thrust into her fully. Wow the sensations drove her body wild and she didn't know what to do with herself. He had to struggle himself to not groan and pant out loud. As he increased the intensity of the thrusts she bit down hard on his shoulder through his shirt as otherwise she would have screamed. He didn't mind at all. "Good girl, that's it. Bite harder!" he urged in a hushed tone enjoying the feeling. As he moved faster and faster she bit harder. He was now entering her so forcefully that their movements were making too much noise against the wall. He decided that he would have to change positions and quickly. He pulled her towards him and sat down on the toilet seat. He didn't normally like her to come while on top as he was such a control freak but he thought it was necessary given the circumstances. She didn't hesitate in straddling him and he held on tight bouncing her up and down on top of him. She threw her head back and was dying to scream but knew she couldn't and it really did turn her on even more. He was filling her completely now and she was nearly there. He could sense her urgency to scream and he removed one hand from her bottom and offered it to her. She knew what he meant and instantly bit hard on it. His eyes flamed from the mixture of pain and ecstasy. God he really did love this woman. Not that he would ever admit it of course. They were the perfect match sexually and he took great pleasure in knowing that Bobby would never be able to satisfy her in this way.

She rocked back and forth over him now and it was almost too much to bear for both of them. She was biting so hard on his hand that he was sure there would be blood but he didn't mind one bit. He loved it. With his other hand he aided her as best he could and she clung onto his neck and shoulders for balance until she couldn't take anymore and exploded around him. Her whole body shook against him and he had to fight to keep hold of her. He wasn't done yet and moved her up and down again and again until finally he came too. It was complete rapture. He kept hold of her for a while but then unwillingly let her go even though it was agony to do so, as he wanted even more but that was not possible right now.

They both stood up and put their clothes straight and he couldn't help but stare at her. She always looked so beautiful afterwards. She glanced down at his hand and could see the imprint of her bite marks. "Sorry about that" she said quietly. He shook his head and whispered "Not at all. I enjoyed it. Oh and by the way you passed the test with flying colours Annie." He kissed her softly and she then turned to unlock the cubicle door and looked around. Luckily it was empty outside so she quickly ushered him out and he left with her following a few minutes later.

Back outside in the safety of the ballroom he walked back up to her as if it were the most natural thing in the world. "Just remember Annie. You're mine now and I'm not going anywhere, you understand?" and he touched her hand lightly for a split second. She nodded weakly. He grinned and strode away from her. She rolled her eyes at what she had just done yet again but then they fell on someone else's watchful gaze. She realised in horror that Sue Ellen had just witnessed their little tête-à-tête and had a knowing look on her face. Oh my god what was she going to do now? She felt her stomach drop to the floor and her face redden. Sue Ellen would tell Bobby she just knew it…


	6. The Power of Three

As Harris slowly pulled down Sue Ellen's stockings Ann could hardly believe what she was witnessing. How the three of them had come to be in this situation she would never fathom. In a haze of alcohol after the ball they had somehow ended up in Sue Ellen's bedroom and they were about to have the best night of their lives. Sue Ellen was sat on the edge of her four poster bed as Harris kneeled in front of her with Ann sat watching by the dressing table. She couldn't take her eyes off the performance in front of her. Even though she was drunk she was still very much aware of everything that was going on. Harris was in his element. Two beautiful ladies to entertain all night! It was every man's fantasy, well maybe not Bobby's, but Ann put all thoughts of him firmly out of her mind. He had phoned Ann to let her know that he was staying at home to keep an eye on Christopher and she in turn did not want to face him after Sue Ellen finding out the truth so had told him she would stay the night at her friend's house. He didn't seem to mind one bit. He was much more concerned with his adopted son as usual.

As soon as Ann had told Harris about Sue Ellen he manipulated the situation to his own advantage and had taken the opportunity to have a quiet word with Sue Ellen and also to get her drunk. He needed to make sure she wouldn't tell Bobby and used the fact that she had started drinking again to weaken her case. After all she wouldn't want her business colleagues and potential voters in the next governor's race to find out she was back to her old ways now would she? It didn't take much persuading for her to reach for the bottle and she became very drunk quickly. Harris had offered to take the two ladies home for the evening in his chauffeur driven car and of course managed to invite himself inside for "a nightcap".

Ann had never seen her friend in this state and she was like a totally different person. She was usually so together and composed but the alcohol made her wild and carefree. She seemed to forget all about telling Bobby so Harris' little plan had worked. Ann had looked at Harris when they were all sitting in the living room drinking even more alcohol and his eyes glinted back mischievously at her. She knew exactly what he was thinking. During their marriage he had often confessed to her that his biggest fantasy would be for them to have a threesome with another woman but she had always refused as she had felt so insecure back then. She would never have been able to cope with sharing him with someone else but now…? She had tried to shake herself and put the thought out of her head but when Sue Ellen had gone to the bathroom Harris wasted no time in letting her know exactly what he wanted. He moved out of his seat and walked over to where Ann was sitting. He leaned in close and whispered "You know what I'm thinking don't you Annie - the power of three? So how about it...?!" His hand trailed down her back and she shivered. Even after their earlier encounter he still had an effect on her and she wanted him all over again. He proceeded to kiss her and she couldn't help but kiss back. In her drunken stupor she didn't care anymore. She just wanted him and whatever he needed she would comply. Sue Ellen walked back in the room at that moment and coughed in surprise to try and make them stop. Harris continued to kiss Ann but glanced up at Sue Ellen as he did so and gazed into her dark brown eyes. He had always had a huge crush on her and he knew he would have her one day. That day had now arrived. She didn't know what to do with herself as she watched but was intrigued and couldn't stop herself from being turned on at the sight. Harris beckoned her to come closer and she obeyed. So this was what Ann saw in him, she thought. His eyes were hypnotic and she couldn't say no to him either. She sat down next to him and he released Ann from his mouth. "Now isn't this nice ladies!" he said gleefully. "I think we're all going to get on just fine tonight."

His hands wandered over both of their legs and they were powerless against him. He sat in between the two of them and couldn't quite believe his luck. "Why don't you both have a little kiss and a cuddle for me?" he suggested. They looked at each other hesitantly at first for it would be the first time either had kissed another woman however Harris' hands stroking their bodies encouraged them and they leaned across him and gently kissed each other right in front of his face. He smiled to himself as he watched. It really couldn't get any better than this could it? They were both absolutely stunning but in different ways. Ann was so tall, slender and elegant and her long legs did it for him every time. Sue Ellen was more curvy but had a fantastic figure also. However although he had admired her from afar for a long time and was more than happy to have sex with her he knew deep down that Ann was the only woman who could ever have a hold over him.

As the intensity of the kiss grew they began to use their tongues as well and Ann couldn't believe how aroused she was now becoming. The softness of Sue Ellen's lips was so different to what she was used to but it felt good and she didn't want to stop. Harris now ran his hands up both of their backs and Ann moaned into Sue Ellen's mouth. He was becoming so hard just watching but he didn't want to bring their kiss to an end just yet. His hands moved up to their hair and his fingers caressed their heads. "Touch each other…" he muttered.

Ann didn't hesitate in reaching towards Sue Ellen and rested her hands on her shoulders moving slowly downwards to her ample breasts and now it was Sue Ellen's turn to moan. Her hands made their way up Ann's leg returning the favour and Harris enjoyed every second of it. He broke them apart begrudgingly as he needed to get them to the bedroom and fast.

And now here they were and Ann continued to watch as her ex-husband removed Sue Ellen's clothes item by item painfully slowly. He glanced over at her and stared into her magnetic green eyes silently tormenting her. He was in control yet again and they both knew it. Sue Ellen was like putty in his hands and her gorgeous body shook under his touch. She was about to find out exactly what he was capable of and she couldn't be more willing. Ann looked on as he kissed Sue Ellen all over making his way downwards until he reached between her legs and she gasped in anticipation. His hands moved up her legs as his mouth went to work on her and she dropped backwards on to the bed writhing in ecstasy. Ann was now so aroused that she found herself reaching under the confines of her dress and removed her now drenched knickers. She started to touch herself as she heard the growing moans from the bed. Her fingers moved quicker and quicker as the moaning got louder. As she began to moan too Harris raised his eyes and watched what she was doing as he continued pleasuring Sue Ellen. Wow could there be a more erotic sight than this, he thought to himself.

Both ladies were close to the edge now and the power he had over the two of them at the same time turned him on like nothing else. As Sue Ellen's body buckled underneath his mouth and she screamed out Ann was brought to climax as well and her whole body shuddered from her own touch. What was this man doing to them? It was crazy but neither wanted it to end.

As her breathing slowed down Ann got up and went over to the bed and Harris stood up and kissed her as Sue Ellen regained herself. "Get on your hands and knees" he ordered and Ann did what she was told. He released himself from his clothes and it was now his turn to sit on the side of the bed. She didn't hesitate in heading straight for his huge erection and eagerly licked and sucked it. He adored it when she did this to him. She was very skilled in this department and knew exactly what he liked. He grabbed her hair and pulled her back and forth across his whole length. Sue Ellen just watched at first but then she sat up and started to kiss him. Boy he could get used to this. Two of the sexiest ladies in the whole of Texas at his mercy.

He struggled hard to contain himself but he knew he had to last longer to satisfy the both of them and after a while he reluctantly pulled away from Sue Ellen. He made Ann stop what she was doing and she stood up. He kissed her neck slowly. "You wanna be the first Annie?" he muttered as his lips brushed her soft skin. She couldn't help but nod and he pulled her dress off roughly. He was pleased to note she wasn't wearing a bra and threw her onto the bed naked next to Sue Ellen. He climbed on top of her and entered her part of the way but then pulled back out. He tortured her for what seemed like ages repeating this again and again and her whole body yearned for him to enter her fully. She started to beg him and Sue Ellen quietly watched the whole thing. Finally he relented and moved easily into her and he pulled her long legs up high so they were resting on his shoulders so he could enter her even more deeply. Their breathing became ragged as his speed increased and Ann started saying his name through her moans quietly at first but then louder and louder as he moved faster. "Oh my God Harris. Ahhh Harris. HARRIS! HARRISSSSSSS!" Sue Ellen nearly came again herself just by watching all of this and the thought of her being next was enthralling.

As Ann erupted around Harris and her body shook to its very core he was still erect and looked over to Sue Ellen. He removed himself from Ann and she gasped trying to catch her breath. He laid down on the bed and motioned for Sue Ellen to get on top of him. She didn't need much persuasion and straddled him immediately reverse cowgirl style. As Ann now looked on Sue Ellen proceeded to lower herself up and down onto his erection and he grabbed on to her bottom to aid her actions. He panted loudly as he watched Ann get up and perch on the bed in front of Sue Ellen. They started kissing and Ann touched her all over. This was nearly more than Sue Ellen could take but she felt she had to make Ann feel included and so her fingers wandered down to Ann's most sensitive spot and she started fingering her slowly at first then building up the pace as she moved quicker onto Harris. The shockwaves running through her body felt amazing but she wanted Ann to feel just as good as she did. She knew exactly what spot to hit and expertly worked Ann up to new dizzying heights. Wow she was actually better than Harris at doing this, Ann thought, not that she would ever dare tell him of course. Ann kissed Sue Ellen's neck and chest and her hands wandered all over her body as Harris abruptly moved and changed positions. He wanted to see more of what was going on and so pushed Sue Ellen further down the bed towards Ann. He knelt upright behind her and continued to enter her. "Go down on her" he panted to Sue Ellen and Ann repositioned herself so that could happen. Well this was now out of this world. Harris had a fantastic view of everything and he gazed into Ann's eyes as he roughly moved inside Sue Ellen. Her eyes began to glaze over from the touch of Sue Ellen's lips and tongue and she moaned loudly. This was Harris' fantasy brought to life and he couldn't have wished for it to have been with anyone else but them. They were both near again and he really couldn't last much longer either. He had surprised himself that he could go for this long. He picked up the rough pace for the final time until all three came in turn and they breathlessly collapsed on the bed completely exhausted and dripping in sweat.

They all knew that they would never speak about this again and there would not be a repeat performance but whatever happened none of them would ever forget it for as long as they lived.


	7. Smile for the Camera

Ann had never seen Harris this fierce before. He was like a wild animal and she couldn't help but react in the same way. They hadn't seen each other for over a month since their encounter with Sue Ellen and their passion was now long overdue. He smashed her body hard against the wall of his bedroom and kissed and touched her with such intensity she thought she might burst there and then. He was always rough with her but this was different. He seemed angry and even more dominating than usual. She couldn't figure it out but she didn't have time to think anyway as his hands made their way all over her body tearing at her clothes and yet again she lost all train of thought. Her knickers were wet already as he pinned her arms up tightly against the wall and kissed her furiously. She tried desperately to return his kisses and satisfy him but it was a struggle. As he moved to kiss her neck and chest she sighed as her nipples hardened at his touch. She had craved him over the past few weeks and she was more than happy when he had phoned ordering her to visit him at home. She didn't even bother to put up a fight and left Southfork straight away. It was pointless - he had hooked his claws into her and she would never be free of him. Things had gone too far for that now. And she didn't want it to end anyway. Her secret was safe with Sue Ellen so she no longer needed to worry. After their shared experience with Harris there was no way in the world that Sue Ellen was ever going to tell Bobby the truth. The situation had made things very awkward between the two friends but Ann pushed all thoughts of her family and Sue Ellen out of her mind and concentrated purely on Harris. She didn't wish to be anywhere else at that moment.

He released her arms and quickly flipped her around to face the wall pushing his body hard against her back. She could feel how much he wanted her and she loved that he was always ready to satisfy her at any given time. He pushed her hair to one side and kissed the back of her neck as his hands wandered down the sides of her body and thighs. His hot breath on her neck made her shudder and she couldn't help but reach backwards for his bottom and pulled him even closer towards her. He breathed in deeply and tried to control himself but it was very difficult. This woman had so much of a hold over him it was crazy. He roughly pulled her back to face him again. He gazed into her bewitching green eyes and reached for her red blouse. He loved the colour red on her and it was her favourite colour too. He even used to call her "Red" as an affectionate nickname in the early days when they were first dating as she wore the colour so much. How he wished he could go back to that time and maybe he would have handled things differently and stopped his vile mother from ruining the best thing in his life. Anger overtook him again and he released it the only way he knew how.

The silk blouse clung to her curves and he ran his hands over her nipples making her groan. He fingered the delicate buttons until he could resist no longer and undid them quickly. Ann moaned louder as he took control and she could hardly wait for what was to happen next. He threw the garment across the room and his hands now touched her bare skin which felt ablaze. He easily unhooked her bra and his hands cupped her breasts as he kissed her neck and gently dragged his teeth along her skin. She threw her head back in pleasure as she clutched onto his strong shoulders. Her hands moved down over his muscular chest and she couldn't help but rip his shirt off him buttons flying everywhere but he didn't bat an eyelid. He loved to see the effect he had on her even now. She ran the heel of one her shoes slowly up and down the back of his leg which turned him on further. He dragged her tight black skirt up around her hips and spread her legs apart slightly. She gasped loudly as his hands moved higher and higher up her thighs towards her knickers. He was too impatient to pull them down and instead just grabbed hold of the thin lace material and practically growled as he tore them off her ripping them but she felt so aroused by his urgency that she no longer cared. She dug her nails in hard down his back leaving a trail of red marks and her moans grew as his fingers moved inside her even more intensely than usual. "Uhhh Harris… Harder harder!" He complied and worked her up and up until she felt so dizzy she could hardly stand. He held tightly on to her with his other hand. "That's it sugar. Go on. Come for me…" he breathed as her body began to quake around him. His last few violent movements did it for her and she screamed out and collapsed against his shoulders. He left his fingers inside for a while as he kissed her again and again.

Her body had barely recovered but he dragged her towards the bed for round two. He pushed her on to it, her skirt still pulled up high around her waist but that wouldn't hinder him so he left it on her for now. She kicked her shoes off as he removed his remaining clothes while she looked on and then he proceeded to slowly but firmly kiss her body all over. "On a scale of one to ten Ann how much do you want me to go down on you?" he teased running his fingers down her arms making her heart pound. She nodded her head and whimpered. "Say it Ann!" "…Ten…" The word was barely audible. "Louder!" he barked. "TEN!" she shouted which satisfied him greatly and he moved lower burying his face between her thighs. He wrapped her long legs around his neck as he tasted and drank her in and the sounds she made would never fail to turn him on. He had not heard her this loud before and he was silently pleased as he had wanted to put on an extra special performance this particular time and he was succeeding already. Her fingers grasped at the bed sheets frantically. She had missed him so much that her senses were even more heightened to his touch and it was better than ever before. She reached down and pushed his face even closer to her body and her moans further increased. As his actions intensified she lost control and her body buckled again and again from the growing sensations. Only when she screamed his name did he finally stop what he was doing and he looked up at her glowing face and felt victorious for the umpteenth time. She looked so gorgeous as she breathed deeply while her body regained itself and he struggled to resist the urge to say: "Smile for the camera Annie!"

She was completely oblivious to the little red light focussing down onto the bed from the ceiling. Harris had hidden the tiny recording device well within the exuberant chandelier hanging over the bed and he was in his element thinking about his dirty secret. Yes the frequent sexual encounters were out of this world but he wanted more, much more. He wanted her back for good. She would be his trophy wife again and they would have Emma too. It would be different this time; they would be a proper family. However he knew that she would never leave Bobby of her own free will. He had been going crazy the past month thinking of her in bed with her husband every night and he had had to take drastic action as his anger and jealousy built up inside him. The thought of Bobby touching her made him feel physically sick. His plans never failed to work out so he was confident that this one would also bring him the desired result. He would force her to see sense. Failure was not a word in his vocabulary.

He kissed his way back up her body smiling to himself all the way. This would make such great viewing he thought. Her skin was alive underneath him and her hot hands were all over him as he reached her mouth and they shared her taste as they kissed, their tongues entwining. His hands reached for her breasts and then he turned his attention to them licking and sucking her nipples until she was moaning once more. How he would love to show Bobby this tape, it might give him a few ideas he thought. He put Bobby out of his mind for now though and carried on taking in every inch of Ann's skin. He knew each curve of her body like the back of his hand and he didn't waste another moment in giving her more pleasure. He pulled her skirt off, turned her over on the bed and reached towards the bedside cabinet. He had planned everything well and had remembered something that always did it for her in the past. He picked up a bottle of massage oil and as the cold liquid hit her back she moaned in anticipation. He rubbed it in excruciatingly slowly all over her back, legs and bottom before turning her over and doing the same to her upper body. The bed sheets were covered in it but neither cared as his hands glided smoothly over her working up her senses to her very core. She was goddess-like as her skin glistened and shimmered from the oil.

He couldn't contain himself anymore, he had to have her then and wasted no more time as he knelt upright on the bed, grabbed her legs and pulled her towards him. As she lied back on the bed it was all he could do to move her back and forth over his erection as her skin was slipping underneath his fingertips but he managed as always and he roughly pulled her hips towards him over and over again as she wrapped her legs around his body. She couldn't help but touch her breasts as he controlled her completely. She loved this position and closed her eyes as he admired the view. As he pounded into her and her screams and moans grew and grew a thought clicked in his head. He was panting loudly but he just had to ask her this question. "Annie…who fucks you better…me or Bobby?" She opened her eyes and writhed against the bed as he kept entering her hard all the while bringing her so near to the edge that she could barely breathe let alone speak. "Tell me Ann otherwise I'll stop…" By the look in his eyes he meant it and there was no way she wanted him to stop now when she was so nearly there. "Me or Bobby?" he repeated. "You know it's you" she muttered. "Louder!" he panted as he moved her even faster onto him. "YOU!" she yelled with all her might. Well that was it for him and he brought her to an earth shattering climax as her reward, her screams echoing in his ears and her walls tightening around him. After a further few thrusts he came too and he collapsed next to her on the bed in a hot and sticky mess. He looked up at the chandelier and couldn't help but grin to himself. He would keep the recording to enjoy watching for the moment but it was good to have handy if she ever stepped out of line. When the time was right he would use it and she would be his once more – Mrs Ann Ryland.


	8. Taken for a Ride

As she felt the wind blowing through her hair Ann felt slightly better about everything for a while at least. Horse riding was her passion and it never failed to cheer her up and make her feel free. It was a great way to vent anger and frustration not to mention her all-consuming guilt. Without that and yoga she thought she might go insane. She was meeting Bobby in an hour for lunch, which Carmen was busily preparing, and she had just enough time to take out her favourite horse and try and relieve some of the stress and tension of the past few weeks. As she rode across the fields of Southfork her mind wandered over her troubles one by one. She was getting on much better with Emma lately although she was her father's daughter alright. She had promised to stop taking the pills and her behaviour was slowly calming down but she had been spending a lot of time with John Ross which concerned Ann a bit. She worried he might be a further bad influence on her daughter but as long as she kept away from the pills she didn't mind so much. After all surely nothing would happen between the two of them; they were practically related so she pushed that niggling thought out of her head.

The Ewing family finances were back in order which was a big weight off her shoulders. Bobby and the others had somehow managed to solve the situation; she wasn't sure exactly how but she knew that Cliff Barnes was currently languishing in prison and the Ewings were back in control of Ewing Energies and had also taken over Barnes Global. This had made Bobby much happier of late and things were improving somewhat between them. He had asked her to move back into their bedroom which she had done but they had still not made love. The signs were looking good however and that was all she could ask for at the moment. Hopefully their lunch date would further improve relations between them.

Her good mood faded though when she thought of Sue Ellen, who had been keeping her distance and that pained her greatly. She so missed their friendship but the last time they had met the conversation had been very awkward and the two women could barely look each other in the eye after what had happened between them. The atmosphere was so tense that Bobby had even noticed and Ann was forced to lie her way out of the situation saying that the two had argued over her parenting of Emma. She was getting very good at lying lately and that scared her. Which brought her to Harris. Always Harris...

Her ex-husband was ever present in her mind, like a black cloud hanging over her threatening to strike her down at any time. The very thought of him turned her stomach yet made her heart beat faster in equal measure. She knew that she was playing with fire but when she was in his company she would instantly turn to jelly and be completely powerless. No man had ever made her feel this way and she really did not have a clue what to do about the situation. She had no one to confide in and she felt tears begin to sting her eyes. She galloped along faster to try and erase him from her brain. After a while she slowed up and thought she had better turn around and head back to the house in order to change her clothes and make herself look presentable for her husband. She made her way to the nearby track and her horse cantered in the direction of home. She couldn't wait to see Bobby and tried to plan conversations in her head that they could possibly chat about over lunch.

She saw a car approaching in the distance but thought nothing of it. Not many cars drove out this far but it was probably just one of the ranch hands. However as it came closer and closer she could see the familiar shape of the Land Rover and her heart dropped to the floor. It was him. How had he known where she was? She felt sick to her stomach and could hardly believe her eyes. She had no choice but to slow down her horse as he was heading straight for them. He stopped the car and jumped out as if it were the most ordinary thing in the world to just bump into each other here of all places. She glared at him and he laughed as he usually did. "Enjoying your ride, Annie?" He never failed to make anything he said sound dirty. She chose to ignore his comment and carefully got down off the horse, his eyes admiring the view as she did so. She was dressed simply today in a checked shirt, tight jeans and cowboy boots but she still looked incredibly sexy. He continued: "You look like a proper little cowgirl Ann. Why don't you use your whip on me? You know you want to…"

She tied her horse to a nearby tree so that she could focus her full attention on to Harris. She turned around and glared at him, anger taking over her body. "Look I don't want to know how you found me but I am not doing this here, do you understand me?" She actually surprised herself at how strong she sounded but there was no fooling Harris who walked confidently towards her smirking. She stood her ground but could feel her resolve weakening with every step he made. It was a boiling hot day and his sudden presence was not helping matters. He leaned in close and trailed a finger down her neck and chest towards the top button of her shirt and undid it waiting for her reaction. She grabbed his hand and pushed it away from her and let it drop back down to his side. Oh how he loved it when she played hard to get. If only she realised it made it all the more satisfying for him when she did eventually relent. "I told you no! It's not happening. I'm meeting Bobby for lunch and you have to go now." Her voice was getting weaker with every word.

He toyed with the idea of letting her know about the recording he had made of their last tryst but decided against it. No she was still well within his grasp for now. "Look Annie, don't even bother talking. I know you want it just as much as me. You always did and you always will – it goes without saying." His hand returned to the same spot and slowly undid another button as if to prove his point. The contact of his skin against hers made her face redden and he knew he had broken her yet again. It didn't take much. He moved in and kissed her but she pushed him off. "In the car now" he demanded. "And what will you do if I don't?" she hissed at him getting angrier by the second. He leaned in even closer and whispered in her ear: "Well I'll just have to fuck you right here in the open won't I? But then maybe you'd like that…" His hand moved down her back towards her bottom and he squeezed it hard pulling her body up against him. He was getting aroused already and this always did it for her as she could never refuse when she could feel how much he wanted her. He kissed her gently all over her face as he undid the rest of the shirt buttons and then his hands slowly made their way upwards towards her bra. Her body melted at his touch even though her head was screaming at her to make him stop. It just felt too good though and when he kissed her roughly she couldn't resist him.

He picked her up and sat her down hard on top of the car bonnet and ran his hands up and down her legs making her sigh. Why did she keep letting him do this to her? Through the kisses she tried to protest but failed miserably. "We can't do this…anyone could see…it's so wrong…" He completely ignored her and carried on kissing her moving down to her neck now. She threw her head back but all she could think about was Bobby waiting patiently for her at home. The guilt crept in as she pictured her husband's face and as Harris reached for the zipper of her jeans and began pulling it down she pushed him away from her again. "Please Harris. Stop. I'll do anything you want but not this. I need to get back to Bobby…" He looked at her in surprise as she started buttoning her shirt back up. He removed his hands from her jeans and his eyes blazed in fury. She was scared of what he would do to her but it also turned her on and she was back at square one. He backed off and walked towards the car door. "It's fine Annie. I'll stop. Run off back to hubby and I hope he fucks you good when you get there." His voice was so evil but it did it for her every time and he knew it. As he opened the door he turned back to face her. "Just one more kiss and I'll go."

She hesitantly walked over to him and kissed him lightly on the lips. However that would never be enough for either of them and as she pulled away and their eyes met she knew there was no escaping him. She couldn't walk away from him, it was impossible. Harris was aware of her uncertainty and didn't fail to pounce. He slammed the door shut making her jump and grabbed her with both hands pushing her against the side of the car kissing her intensely and with the combination of that and the scorching sun beaming down on them she thought she might faint there and then. He quickly unbuttoned her shirt again and kissed all the way down her front making her moan softly. As their breathing grew stronger so did his need for her and he bundled her into the car and laid her down on the back seat. Ann's heart was now beating faster and faster as she realised that yes indeed this really was happening and she wanted it more than anything. He pulled off her boots and unzipped her jeans however they were disturbed by her phone ringing. She felt horrified as she reached for her mobile from her shirt pocket and realised what the time was. Harris snatched the phone from her hand and laughed loudly when he saw it was Bobby calling. "Well aren't you going to answer Annie?" he smugly asked. This was another little mind game that he would enjoy playing with her. She didn't respond but her face said it all. She looked disgusted with herself. The phone kept ringing and ringing. "Answer it Ann" he demanded. She felt like she was paralysed and couldn't move an inch. "Why don't I help you along? Either you answer it or I will. It's your choice…" She knew he was telling the truth and she grabbed the phone off him. "Did I ever tell you you're a sick sadistic prick?!" she shouted but he just grinned at her.

She answered the phone reluctantly and as she did so Harris continued to pull off her skin-tight jeans. She tried to stop him but he was too strong for her. Was there no end to his torture of her? It was all she could do to ignore him and try her best to focus on what she was going to tell Bobby. When she heard his voice she felt like crying. "Honey where are you? I thought you'd be back by now." He sounded full of concern which made her feel a hundred times worse. Harris reached up to her bra and touched her breasts enjoying every second of the horror on her face. She stuttered as she answered her husband: "Umm… oh I'm so sorry Bobby. I lost track of time…" she trailed off unable to think straight with what Harris was doing to her. He released her breasts from her bra and now proceeded to tweak and suck her nipples one at a time. "Are you ok Annie? You don't sound too well. Shall I come out and get you?" Bobby enquired.

"No no I'm fine honestly. I'll make my way back now… I shouldn't be more than half an hour" she managed to say but the growing sensations she was feeling made it so difficult for her to speak normally. Harris moved his hand lower down her stomach and towards her knickers as she squirmed beneath him begging with her eyes not to do this to her. He smiled back. Bobby seemed to be buying this excuse surprisingly. "Ok Annie as long as you're sure you're alright. See you soon and I love you!" Oh my god she thought. As Harris' fingers slipped inside her knickers right at that moment she could have punched him square on the jaw. Their eyes locked as she was forced to say to her husband "I love you too…" and she hung up the phone. "Aww Annie how sweet!" Harris couldn't help saying as his fingers moved inside her picking up the pace. As she laid her head back on the seat she didn't know what to do. The conflicting emotions were all too much for her. She tried to sit up and stop him. "I hate you! I fucking hate you!" she yelled but he pushed her back down and covered her mouth with his to shut her up and it worked as his fingers continued to circle her most sensitive spot. She battled against him for a few seconds but as he worked her up she couldn't help but respond to him. Her insides ached for him despite everything and she moaned louder arching her back. He retaliated by pulling her knickers quickly off her and sat her on top of his lap. As he kissed her neck and chest she reached down to release his erection from his jeans. The touch of her fingers on him made him groan in delight and she straddled him straight away. All she could think about now was him being inside her and as she grinded her hips against him she no longer cared about anything else.

"Oh Harris…" she breathed as she moved quicker on top of him, his erection now filling her completely. She rocked back and forth as he pulled her hair hard making her throw her head back as he sucked on her nipples once more. She was breathing so deeply it was making her head spin as his hot sweaty hands ran all along her back, bottom and thighs. She clawed at his neck and chest digging her nails in as they both panted heavily. He suddenly pulled her head back up so she was looking him in the eye. "Tell me you love me Ann" he ordered. She groaned loudly. Why did he always make her say things when she was so near to the edge? He was so twisted but she knew he wouldn't let it drop. As he moved her up and down even faster she had no option but to say it. "I love you Harris." He looked shocked for a second but then regained his composure. "Again!" he barked. "I love you Harris" she repeated. "Louder!" "I LOVE YOU HARRIS!" And with that he pushed her back down on the seat and climbed on top of her and thrust himself roughly in and out of her again and again until she was screaming in ecstasy. The car was now rocking wildly and if anyone had seen it they would have instantly known what was going on inside but neither of them minded. All they could think about was their bodies moving in unison becoming one, they were the perfect fit. He grabbed on to her legs which were wrapped tightly around his waist and dug his nails in to her toned flesh, her feet pressed firmly against his bottom forcing him to push even deeper inside of her. Her screams now filled the car as he pummelled into her bringing her to one of the most powerful orgasms she had ever had. As her whole body shook in spasms around him he came too and he held on tightly to her as their breathing subsided.

Ann got dressed in silence as usual. It always amused him that she would get so embarrassed after the event. She got out of the car and untied the horse. As she pulled herself back up on to it he shouted after her: "Well I bet that was the best ride of your life Annie!" She stared back at him coldly. "No matter what you made me say Harris just remember that I still hate you and that will never change." He let her have the last word for once if that was what made her happy. As he watched her ride off into the distance he couldn't help but chuckle to himself. Yes she might be returning to Bobby again this time but not for much longer and what made it all the more exciting for him was that she didn't have the faintest idea of what he had up his sleeve. She soon would though…


	9. Don't be a Stranger

As Ann got ready for bed carrying out her usual nightly routine Bobby watched her intently. She reached for her hand cream and rubbed it in quickly. She glanced up at her husband and saw that he was looking at her deep in thought. "What?!" she asked slightly amused. "I was just thinking how beautiful you are and how I don't tell you enough" he said with a hint of sadness in his voice. "Oh please Bobby don't be silly!" She tried to brush off his compliment as she always did. She really had no clue as to just how gorgeous she was and in her head she would always be the tall, insecure, awkward girl of her teenage years. "I mean it honey. You know I adore you, don't you?" he questioned as she sat down on the bed next to him. She looked at him and knew that every word he said was true. He was such a good man and at that moment she didn't feel worthy to be his wife. "I know and I love you too with all my heart". He smiled at her and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead.

"I'm so sorry I've been neglecting you lately but what with JR's death, the business worries and everything…" he trailed off. She held his hand and shook her head in disagreement. "You have nothing to apologise for and I completely understand. We've been through a lot but we're still as strong as ever. If anything I should be the one saying sorry to you." For far more than he would ever know, she thought. "Not telling you about Emma…the trial...it must have been so hard for you" she continued. His expression changed as she mentioned the trial and she could have kicked herself for bringing the subject up. He had finally been opening up to her and now it looked like she'd ruined the moment. He struggled with what he wanted to say next. "Annie, about the trial... There's one thing that's been troubling me. Something that Judith said in the court room. Look I don't want to upset you but I need to know the truth." She braced herself as she waited to hear what was bothering him.

"It was what she said about you seeing other men behind Harris' back when you were married to him. Was she telling the truth?" His eyes gazed into hers pleading for her to say Judith had been lying. Her face fell and she looked away from him. She felt like she was back in court on trial again only this time just in front of her husband. This seemed worse somehow. The shame and guilt was all too powerful and her hands began to shake nervously. She tried to find the right words but she worried if she started she wouldn't be able to stop and there was no way in the world that she wanted Bobby to find out about her affair with Harris. She had to be selective with exactly what she said and tried to remain as composed as possible. "It was a long time ago Bobby…" she muttered. He softly touched her face and turned her head making her look at him again. "It was partly true" she finally admitted. He didn't say anything in response and she couldn't read what he was thinking. "I was so young and the way they both treated me – Harris and Judith… I just couldn't handle it. There were a few occasions where I had to escape and I would take as many pills as I could find, stay out all night and wake up next to men I didn't even know. Just like Emma. I'm not proud of it Bobby, you have to believe me. I didn't know what I was doing. I never intentionally set out to cheat on him. Please don't hate me…" Her voice started to falter and she felt terrified of what Bobby would think of her.

"Well I can't say that I like hearing all this and it does shock me that you could do such a thing, but it's in the past now. I understand in a way why it happened. Harris and his sick mother drove you to it and the pills too. I'm just glad you're finally being honest with me. Now is there anything else I need to know about?" Her heart thumped loudly in her chest and she didn't know what to do with her hands to keep them from shaking. Did he know about Harris? "No, there's nothing else" she lied. "Ok there's just one more thing… I need to know that you'd never cheat on me, would you Annie?" She wanted the ground to swallow her up as she looked at his face, full of concern and forgiveness. For a second she wanted to tell him everything but couldn't bring herself to cause him any further hurt. Her eyes filled with tears and he wiped them gently off her cheeks as they fell. "How could you even ask me that?" she sobbed, not able to think of any other answer. He pulled her towards him and hugged her tightly. "I'm so sorry. I know you never would. Come on, it's ok. I've got you and I'm never letting go of you again, do you hear me?" He spoke so lovingly that it only made her cry harder into his shoulder. "No one will ever hurt you again I promise." Every word he said just made her feel worse and she didn't know what on earth she would do if he ever found out the truth. It would break his heart. And hers too.

As Bobby rocked her gently her tears subsided and she felt closer to him than ever before. He made her feel so safe and secure and she enjoyed the feeling. She lifted her head as he tenderly stroked her back. They looked into each other's eyes and then he kissed her tear-stained cheeks softly. "Make love to me Bobby" she whispered. She knew that he wouldn't refuse this time and he proceeded to kiss her lips. She had missed his touch and she held his hand and ran it along her leg and up her body, guiding him all the way. Her guilt was ever present but she tried her hardest to show Bobby how much she loved him. He was so far removed from Harris in bed it was unbelievable. There really was no comparison - one gentle and loving, the other rough and dominant. As Bobby's kisses moved lower to her neck she reached down for the edge of her nightgown and pulled it off revealing her naked body and Bobby sighed as he looked at her. "I've missed you so much Annie." He removed his pyjama bottoms and continued where he left off leaving a trail of kisses down the nape of her neck and onto her back. She pulled his arms around her so that he could touch her breasts as he did so and she tried to relax as best she could. He then turned her around to face him and lightly pushed her backwards onto the bed and got on top of her. This was the position he liked the best and she always complied even though she would get much more pleasure from being on top and controlling things. She wrapped her legs around him as he continued kissing her. She ran her feet up and down his legs and her hands reached around his neck as she could feel his growing erection.

He entered her slowly and she closed her eyes. She prayed that he would make her climax this time, after all it had been so long since they had last been this close and she hoped that that would make it a bit more explosive between them. As Bobby gradually moved in and out of her she couldn't help but direct him, something that she had never done before in the past but she needed more from him this time – much more. She wanted him to make her feel as alive as Harris did. "Faster Bobby, please" she whispered in his ear. He increased the pace a bit but it was still not enough for her. She tried to dictate a rhythm with her own hips as much as possible. "More… and harder" she said. He looked into her eyes as he panted and did as she requested. "Yes Bobby. That's it. Like that." She lay her head back against the pillow and closed her eyes finally beginning to enjoy herself. He kissed her chest and she pulled his face in close to her body. With her eyes shut her mind couldn't help drifting once again to Harris and what he would do to her right now… She tried to remove the mental images her brain was now conjuring up but as Bobby moved inside her she couldn't help but wish it was her ex-husband instead. He would throw her around and they would probably be on the floor right now not in the bed. He would change up the positions constantly and never fail to surprise her with what was to happen next. As she thought of Harris she started to moan and she began to say "Oh Harr…." but stopped herself just in time and said instead "Oh harder, harder." She couldn't believe she had nearly said his name out loud while making love to Bobby but she just couldn't stop thinking about him. His hands and tongue all over her, talking dirty, making her do and say anything he wanted, the way he satisfied her fully making her heart beat out of her chest…

She knew Bobby was nearing the edge by his breathing and panting. As she continued thinking of Harris she reached down and aided herself circling her fingers around her clitoris at the same time as Bobby entered her. She moaned loudly as she thought back to the last time with Harris in his car and the shuddering orgasm he had brought her to. That's what finally did it for her and as Bobby reached his release so did she. It was better than usual for her but still nothing like how it was with Harris. Bobby was none the wiser and just thought it had been extra special because they hadn't slept together for so long. As their bodies pulsed around each other he gently kissed her and said simply "I love you." They lay together for a while with him holding her close and this was the part she really did appreciate and something that Harris never did except for the one time when she had asked him to. After a few minutes Bobby sat up in the bed and reached into the bedside cabinet drawer. He brought out a small red box and handed it to Ann. She was intrigued and also sat up wrapping the sheets around her body. "Open it" he urged. She did as instructed and couldn't believe her eyes when she saw the most beautiful platinum ring glistening back at her. She looked up wide-eyed at Bobby and he couldn't stop smiling at her reaction. He took the ring out of the box and placed it carefully onto her finger next to her wedding ring. "It's an eternity ring Annie. I would like us to renew our wedding vows. So what do you say? Will you marry me, again?!" She didn't know what to say, she was so overwhelmed but as she thought it over in her head maybe this was the perfect reason to end things with Harris once and for all. She had to choose between them and she just couldn't live without Bobby so of course she said yes. As he hugged her in delight she promised herself that this would be a fresh start and she vowed that she would never cheat on her husband again no matter what, but that was easier said than done…


	10. Cry to Me

As Bobby parked the car Ann ran quickly into the hospital, her mind racing with anxiety and fear for her daughter. The telephone call she received in the middle of the night had been a complete bolt from the blue. As far as she was aware Emma had stopped taking the pills but now this – an accidental overdose? She couldn't believe it and her brain was unable to process the news, she was in total shock and Bobby had driven her to the hospital straight away even though it was past midnight. She made her way through the maze of corridors in blind panic, tears freely flowing down her cheeks. The haunting memories of that day at the fair all those years ago came flooding back to her. She felt like she was losing her baby girl all over again. If Emma died she swore that she would never forgive herself. In her mind she had failed as a mother even though she had been given a second chance. Sue Ellen had been right - she should have been tougher with Emma but she was so terrified that she would leave and go back to her father. It was a vicious circle.

She finally found a reception area and could hardly speak to the nurse standing behind the desk. "My daughter Emma Ryland… Please where is she? Is she alright? I need to see her…" she stuttered. The nurse attempted to calm her down as she checked for Emma's details on the computer and then proceeded to direct her to the correct department. Ann followed the directions and as she turned the last corner she discovered Harris sitting in a waiting area on his own with his head in his hands. She hadn't seen him since Bobby had asked her to renew their vows and he looked like a broken man. Say what you want about Harris Ryland but she was convinced that his love for Emma was genuine. As he heard her footsteps he looked up and immediately stood and held his arms open. She didn't hesitate to run straight to him and they hugged tightly as she cried into his chest. "What happened? How is she?" She could barely get the words out as they embraced.

"I don't know. They won't tell me anything other than she is critical. They're treating her now. I'm sorry Ann." This was a first. He had never apologised to his ex-wife before in his life but this was not a time to score points. He sounded truly upset and she held on to him for support. He pulled her in close to him and she didn't want to let go but she reluctantly did so when she heard Bobby's voice. "Annie?" He didn't look too amused at the sight of his wife sharing a moment with Harris of all people but he understood given the situation. She instantly left Harris' side and walked towards Bobby. "She's critical…" she stammered nearly collapsing with the shock of it all and it was now Bobby's turn to hold and comfort her. Harris looked away sickened to his stomach. As if he wasn't feeling bad enough already.

There was nothing they could do except sit and wait and the three of them were forced to do just that. It was very awkward to say the least and none of them knew what to say so they just sat in silence, Ann's intermittent sobbing the only audible noise, until finally a doctor emerged from Emma's room. They all stood up at once. "Please doctor, I'm Emma's mother. Is she going to be ok?" Ann asked begging him with her eyes to say yes. "It's too early to say for sure Mrs Ryland. We have treated your daughter and she is heavily sedated at the moment. We will know more when she wakes up as to what damage has been done, if any." Bobby cut in as soon as he could to say: "She's Mrs Ewing not Mrs Ryland." Harris rolled his eyes and Ann glared at Bobby. As if she cared about her surname right now. "Oh I'm sorry Mrs Ewing" the doctor replied as he started walking away. "Doctor, when you say damage…" Ann called after him and he turned around. "We'll know more in a few hours, that's all I can say for the moment. Now I have another patient to attend to."

"Can I see her please?" she pleaded. "Only two of you at a time. Emma's nurse Renee will look after you. Please excuse me." Ann looked over at Bobby anxiously and he stepped back for her to enter the room with Harris. As Harris ushered her into the room placing his hand gently on her back to guide her in Bobby couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy over their sudden closeness and he hated the fact that they shared a permanent bond through their daughter. As he waited outside he wished that he had met Ann earlier and they may have even been blessed with a child of their own by now. He was terrified that if Emma didn't pull through their marriage would be in tatters as he knew Ann would never get over losing her daughter for a second time. He returned to his seat and prayed for Emma to wake up.

The sight of Emma lying in the hospital bed covered in tubes made Ann feel helpless and broke her heart. She wished it was herself lying there instead. She sat by her daughter, held her hand and promised that she would not leave her side until she was awake. Harris stood next to Ann unsure of what to do. For a man who was always in complete control of everyone and everything this was torture for him. As he looked down at Ann and Emma he realised that they were his life and if anything happened to either of them it would kill him. He placed a hand on Ann's shoulder and she looked up at him appreciating the gesture. Her eyes were red from crying and he would have done anything to take the pain away from her at that moment. No one would ever understand what they were going through right now, only each other.

Ann was first to break the silence. "We put her here Harris - it's our fault. We've been too busy fighting and playing all these sick twisted games. It has to stop, we need to put our daughter first for once." He deliberated what she was saying in his mind and he thought of the recording he had made of them both that he had been so willing to use against her but all that seemed trivial now. He didn't want to hurt her anymore. He suddenly realised that his love for the woman before him far outweighed the hate and anger. She waited for his response but was surprised when he agreed with her. "You're right Ann. She'll be ok I'm sure of it. She's a tough cookie, just like her mother." She rewarded his kind words with a slight smile. They sat together quietly for the next few hours, Harris only leaving the room to get them food and drinks and to tell Bobby there was really no need for him to wait and that Ann would ring him as soon as there was any news. Bobby reluctantly left and returned home to Southfork.

By the time Harris returned to Emma's room Ann had fallen asleep in the chair next to her daughter's bed. He sat beside her and couldn't help but stroke her hair as she slept. He was exhausted too and began to drift off himself. A couple more hours passed and they woke to the sound of Emma mumbling "Daddy? Mom?" They both jumped up and called for the nurse. Ann couldn't speak for tears and just hugged her daughter. "Oh my darling girl. You had us worried there for a minute" Harris teased gently as he leant over and kissed her forehead. The doctor returned and motioned for them to leave the room as he checked Emma over and as soon as they reached the waiting area Ann broke down in Harris' arms once again although this time she cried happy tears. "She's ok thank god!" He held her as she looked up at him. "And she called me Mom. For the first time she called me Mom… I can't believe it!" He smiled back at her sharing her joy but he also felt a horrible sense of guilt creep over him. He could now see that taking Emma away from her all those years ago had been the worst thing he could have done and he bitterly regretted his actions. He wanted to apologise but felt mere words were not enough.

After the doctor confirmed that Emma was now in a stable condition with no permanent damage Ann telephoned Bobby to inform him of the good news. He asked her what time she would be home but she couldn't give him an answer as she wanted to stay with Emma for as long as possible. After a while however the nurse practically had to force them to leave insisting that Emma needed complete rest and there was really no need for them to stay there a second night. Ann reluctantly agreed and left with Harris, after making the nurse promise to ring her if there was any change in her daughter's condition.

As they travelled back from the hospital Ann sank back into the car seat in relief. The last 24 hours had been a complete rollercoaster of emotions and even though she should more than anything want to go back home to Bobby she didn't want to leave Harris just yet. They had nearly lost their daughter and she felt the need to be close to him. She glanced over to him as he drove. "Would it be alright if I come over to your place for a bit? I just need to gather myself together before going home." He looked at her in surprise and nodded his head. At any other time he would be planning all kinds of things in his mind right now but tonight was different. He also wanted to be near her after what they had just gone through. They didn't even have to say anything, they both understood what the other was feeling. As they drove it started to rain heavily and lightning bolts lit up the night sky. The storm got progressively worse as Harris pulled into the drive outside his house. They waited in the car a while but it didn't look like it was going to stop anytime soon so they decided to make a run for it. Even though the distance from the car to the house was relatively short the rain was so torrential that both were soaking wet by the time they got inside.

Ann only had a flimsy summer dress on as she had been forced to grab the first thing that came to hand when she received the telephone call the previous night and she had left her jacket in Bobby's car. Her hair was dripping and her dress clung to her curves revealing practically everything as it turned almost see-through. Harris tried to avert his eyes as best he could but they both saw the funny side and couldn't stop laughing. It felt good after the stress of the previous few hours. Ann asked if she could have a quick shower and he handed her a towel and one of his oversized shirts to change into while she waited for her dress to dry. He dried himself off and went to his bedroom to change his clothes. As he changed he could hear the sound of the shower in the next room and couldn't help imagining in his mind the sight of Ann in there, the hot water and soap bubbles running down her body. He reluctantly walked past the bathroom door on his way back downstairs. Oh how he would have loved to be in that shower with her.

He started a roaring log fire in the living room, hung her dress over it to dry and put on some background music. As she emerged down the stairs dressed in just his shirt she took his breath away. Her damp hair had turned slightly curly and even though she had no makeup on she still looked stunning. He offered her a hot drink but she asked for something stronger so he brought out a bottle of red wine. She said she would easily be able to get a cab back to Southfork so he joined her and poured two large glasses. As they sat chatting about Emma and drinking together it brought back memories for both of them of the early days of their marriage when it had just been the two of them and they had been happy, before Judith started dripping her poison.

Without even noticing they easily made their way through the bottle of wine and Harris went to get another. As Ann reached her arm out for him to pour her another glass he noticed the eternity ring on her finger. "You have a new ring?" He looked at her knowing that he probably wasn't going to like her answer. For the first time in hours she thought about Bobby and felt guilty all over again. "Umm yes... Bobby asked me to renew our vows and I agreed." Harris felt the familiar anger begin to rise inside him but he tried to remain as calm as possible. He had been enjoying their civilised conversation up until this point and there was no way he wanted her to leave yet so he tried to refrain from raising his voice. "So you're sleeping with me and planning to renew your vows with Bobby at the same time. How does that work then Annie?" She didn't know what to say. How could she reply when she didn't even know the answer herself? She avoided his gaze and focussed on her wine glass instead. "I love Bobby. I want a fresh start with him…" she trailed off knowing that she was lying to both herself and Harris. He knew it too. She glanced over to him half expecting him to scream and shout but he looked unusually composed.

"Look where you are Ann. You could be with Bobby right now but you chose to be here. In my house, sat on my sofa, dressed in my shirt. You need to accept the fact that you'll always keep running back to me so stop trying to fight it." The heady mix of the wine, her scattered emotions, their mutual connection over Emma and his words, not to mention those hypnotic eyes staring into hers, were a powerful combination and she realised he was right. She wanted him and she always would. He took the glass out of her hand and returned it to the table and then touched her face. As he leaned in to softly kiss her she responded, breaking every promise that she had made to herself. She couldn't get enough of him as his hands reached for her bare legs but she was surprised when he suddenly broke away from her. However when she realised what song was now playing she understood why. "You still remember our song?" she asked. "Of course I do. I remember everything about you Annie. Now come on and dance with me!" He stood up smiling mischievously and pulled her reluctantly to her feet.

He turned the volume up and placed her arms around his neck as they started moving to the sultry Solomon Burke track. She couldn't help but giggle at first and felt like a drunken teenager again but when he pulled her in closer to him and started caressing her body as they danced and gazed into her eyes she soon stopped. She remembered the man she fell in love with all those years ago and her heart started pounding in her chest. She could feel his doing the same as his hands wandered lower down her back. She copied his actions and her fingers found the edge of his t-shirt and pulled it off him. She returned her hands to his bare torso as he reached for her leg and brought it up around his waist and slowly grinded her hips against his body. She could feel him getting more and more aroused as his hands eagerly touched her leg and backside. Beads of sweat appeared on his face as he returned her leg to the floor and he undid her shirt painfully slowly, one button at a time, his eyes not leaving hers for a second. As it dropped to the floor she was left standing in just her thong and his hot hands covered her body taking in every curve.

His hands tugged at her hair and he lowered her body backwards kissing all the way down her neck to her chest breathing in the intoxicatingly sweet scent of her skin. Her knees felt like they were going to buckle underneath her she wanted him so badly and she reached down for the zipper of his jeans, pulling it down agonisingly slowly over his erection making him groan. His jeans and boxers joined the other items of clothing on the floor and as the song came to an end he didn't hesitate in laying her down on the thick woollen rug next to the fire. He kissed her passionately as his hands made their way up her long legs towards her thong and he reluctantly stopped kissing her in order to quickly pull it off. He wrapped her legs around him and took his time entering her fully. Her whole body writhed underneath him and he never failed to be amazed by her beauty. Her moans began to fill the room as he moved in and out of her but this time was different to normal. He was much more gentle and caring with her, all his usual anger and dominance seemed to have vanished but he was still satisfying her completely. He always knew exactly what she needed and tonight she wanted to be loved. Her hands wrapped around his neck pulling him even closer to her. As she began to near the edge he whispered in her ear "I love you Annie." She was shocked but she knew that he wasn't playing mind games anymore, he meant every word. "I love you too" she replied. Her life was in total chaos and she didn't want to even think about what she was going to do next but as he picked up the pace her moans turned to screams and all she could think about was Harris Harris Harris as her whole body pulsated around him.


	11. Torn Between Two Lovers

As Ann walked down the rose petal strewn aisle towards the man she loved she had never looked more beautiful. Pamela had helped her pick out a classic gold coloured gown with matching shoes and jewellery for the vow renewal and the admiring glances she was now getting from the invited guests reassured her that she had made the right choice. Her hair was tied up off her face which was unusual for her as she normally liked to wear it down, something to hide behind if she needed to, but she didn't feel like hiding today. She smiled back brightly at her family and friends as she held on tight to Christopher's arm. Emma followed behind them acting as bridesmaid for her mother and this made Ann the happiest woman in the world. Everything was just falling into place perfectly. The sun beamed down on them all and she couldn't think of a more stunning place to renew their vows than in the grounds of their beloved home Southfork in front of all the people that mattered most to them.

She could feel butterflies in her stomach and wondered why she felt so nervous. She was remarrying Bobby, the love of her life she reminded herself and she tried to push any nerves to one side and just enjoy the moment. It was her special day after all and she didn't want anything to ruin it. She was so happy it felt like she was floating on air. As she moved further down the aisle she noticed that Bobby kept his back facing her. He didn't want to see how radiant she looked until she was stood right next to him and her heart melted at the thought of seeing his face. She saw John Ross, Pamela and Elena sitting in the front row and was shocked to also see Sue Ellen sitting beside her son. She had hoped and prayed that her friend would attend and it meant the world to her that she was there. Sue Ellen smiled warmly at her silently confirming her agreement to the fact that Ann had chosen Bobby.

It felt like an age until she reached Bobby's side, as if she was walking in slow motion. She handed her flowers to Emma and as she turned around to face her husband for the first time that day her joy turned to horror as it was not Bobby but Harris standing by her side with that same old familiar grin on his face. What the hell? She blinked her eyes a few times but no he was still there and he was now laughing in her face. The sky clouded over at that moment and everything turned dark and gloomy. She looked around at the guests in shock but all she could see was them pointing at her and laughing along with Harris. And now the evil bitch Judith was there too goading her, but no Bobby. Where was Bobby? This was a complete nightmare, literally…

"Annie, Annie!" Bobby called and Ann woke up with a start. She was shaking and in a cold sweat after the horrific dream. She gathered herself together as best she could, sat up and looked back at her husband's worried face. "I couldn't sleep and you were dreaming Ann, moving around in the bed and calling out… What were you dreaming about?" His voice sounded firm and not like his usual calm self. "Erm I… I don't…" She was at a complete loss for words. He repeated his question: "What, or should I say _who_, were you dreaming about?" He was getting angrier by the second and she actually wished she was still trapped inside her nightmare, anything would be better than this interrogation. "Let me make it easier for you. You called out Harris' name a number of times. I'm not stupid Ann. What the hell is going on?"

Oh my god it was finally happening. After all this time of being so careful she had slipped up. She didn't have a clue how to explain herself but she had to think of something and quick. Her voice shook as she spoke: "It's not like you think Bobby. It was a nightmare, a vile nightmare. That's all, it's nothing for you to worry about." He looked at her in disbelief. He got up from the bed and started pacing the floor. "But it's not just this Ann. Every time I mention planning the vow renewal you don't want to talk about it. Ever since Emma's overdose you've been distant with me and the way you were in the hospital with Harris didn't add up. He had his hands all over you and you didn't seem to mind one bit. This is the man who you despised so much you shot him not so long ago and I was the one who took the blame for you, remember? It disgusts me to think this but is there something going on between you two?" he shouted.

He had never been this furious with her in the past and she was scared. She had lied to him once before and she couldn't do it again but she didn't want to tell him the full truth either or she would lose him for good. She was torn between the two men in her life and she loved them both but in so many different ways. Her mind was as conflicted as ever but she couldn't leave things like this. She had to tell him something, anything to put him off discovering the full truth but she had to make it convincing. "Ok Bobby listen to me, please calm down. It's not what you're thinking. After Emma's overdose I was all over the place. I thought she was going to die and I didn't know what I was doing…" she started. "Are you saying you slept with him?" he yelled back. "No!" she shouted, and was shocked at her ability to lie so easily. "He kissed me and I kissed him back for a split second but then pushed him off. I love you Bobby. How could I tell you what had happened? You would have gone after him and I just can't take anymore fighting…" Tears started to well up in her eyes. Oh god she was surely going to hell for this.

His eyes bore into hers searching for confirmation that she was telling the truth. "You have to believe me Bobby. That's all that happened, I promise. I'm so sorry." She started to cry and reached out to touch his arm but he pulled away from her. "Don't touch me. What's happening to us Ann? I can't trust a word that you say anymore. I thought I knew you but it's obvious that I don't. If you wanna know how I'm really feeling right now I'M PISSED!" he yelled and she jumped a mile at his rage. She was used to this from Harris but not Bobby and she didn't know what to do with herself. He stormed out of the bedroom leaving her standing there completely shell-shocked.

She felt numb as she collapsed back onto the bed sobbing. She was convinced that Bobby would leave her and she punished herself thinking it was exactly what she deserved. She contemplated packing her bags and leaving there and then before he threw her out but then where would she go? And she couldn't leave Emma behind. She actually found herself wishing that Emma still had some pills in the house as she could have happily taken the whole lot right now but no she would never go down that route again, no matter how ugly things got she promised herself. She dreaded to think what would happen the next morning. Should she warn Harris? What would Bobby do next? She was completely powerless and as she laid there in the dark torturing herself with her own thoughts she cried herself to sleep.


	12. Brokenhearted

Bobby watched from a safe distance as Ryland's sleek black sports car rolled out of the drive. It was Monday morning and like clockwork Harris was on his way to the office which gave Bobby the perfect opportunity to carry out what he had been planning all weekend. He was convinced that Ann was not telling the truth and he had toyed with the idea of hiring a private detective to follow her. However as she seemed reluctant to even leave the house in the last couple of days he had decided he would investigate matters himself.

He had already checked her mobile phone but there were no incriminating messages, emails or voicemails from Harris so he decided to resort to plan B. It had been relatively easy to find Emma's spare key to her father's home and also the alarm code which she had written down and kept in her purse just in case she forgot it. How careless of her, Bobby thought but then it had worked to his advantage so he was grateful for her naivety. He took a deep breath and got out of the car.

He walked as casually as he could towards the front door of Harris' mansion. Security cameras instantly moved in his direction which unnerved him further. He quickly placed the key in the door and entered the property. As the alarm started beeping ominously his fingers shook as he punched in the code. His stomach dropped as an error message flashed up on the screen. He held his breath as he pressed each number again methodically and sighed with relief when this time it worked and the annoying noise stopped.

What the hell was he doing here? He couldn't believe that his own wife was driving him to carry out such drastic action but he felt it was necessary in order to put his mind at rest. He didn't actually know what he was looking for, maybe an item of Ann's clothing or a piece of jewellery that she had left there? He needed to find evidence of an affair before he dared to believe it. He hoped with all his might that he wouldn't find anything but he had a feeling of dread inside him that he just couldn't shake off.

He firstly headed upstairs and located the master bedroom. As he looked around the room and his eyes rested on the bed he felt sickened at the thought of what may have gone on in there. He searched the bedside cabinets and wardrobes but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. There was no sign of a female companion at all. No perfume, clothes or jewellery lying around. He wasn't sure whether to feel relieved or not.

Next he entered the ensuite bathroom but again there was no indication of any women's toiletries in there. He opened the doors to Emma and Judith's former bedrooms but they had been spotlessly cleaned and looked unused. The spare bedrooms were much the same. Feeling increasingly frustrated he made his way back down the stairs towards Harris' study. His desk was clear and he had obviously taken his laptop with him. As he discovered all of the desk drawers were locked and he couldn't find a key anywhere he punched the desk in anger. He quickly checked the kitchen and dining room but nothing again.

It was a pointless waste of time. A man like Harris would make sure to cover up any secrets. Bobby decided to give up, return to Southfork and hire a detective instead. As he walked through the lounge feeling defeated something reflected the sun beaming through the bay windows catching his eye. It was a disc on the coffee table and seemed out of place considering how tidy the rest of the house looked. He picked it up and noted that the label was marked with an "A". His mind went into overdrive at the thought of what was on the disc. He was convinced the A was for Ann. Perhaps it was their wedding video?

He quickly turned on the large television, placed the disc into the player and anxiously sat down on the sofa. As the footage appeared on screen he could hardly believe his eyes or ears. It felt like his heart was breaking in two as he watched his wife having sex with her ex-husband in the very bedroom that he had just been standing in moments earlier. His worst fears were being realised right in front of him and he didn't know what to do. He wanted to tear his eyes away from the vile sight but he tortured himself by watching it all the way through.

Even the thought of Harris touching his wife had been too much to bear but now actually viewing it in reality was absolute agony. It made his blood boil with rage. He had never seen Ann like this before and was shocked at her behaviour in the video. She was like a stranger to him. The sound of every moan and scream she made was like a dagger through his heart. He had never wanted to kill anyone before but at that moment he could have happily shot the pair of them.

He glanced at the date in the corner of the screen and was horrified to see it had been filmed three months ago. "Three months? The lying bitch," he muttered. The anger was rising inside of him and he felt like he was going to explode. As he watched Harris' hands moving all over his wife's naked body with her legs wrapped around him Bobby felt sick to his stomach. Harris was being so rough with her yet she was enjoying every second of it. It had never been like this when they had made love and he felt ashamed and inadequate that he had never managed to satisfy her in the way she so obviously needed.

He could take no more and looked away putting his head in his hands in despair. There would be no way back from this. His marriage was over and the sudden realisation brought tears to his eyes. He had thought that Ann was his soulmate, the love of his life, the one. How could she lie and betray him so easily? She obviously wasn't the woman he thought she was. After everything he had done for her she repaid him like this. She and Ryland deserved each other. He would divorce her that was for sure and he would make sure she didn't get a penny from him. He made a move to switch the disgusting footage off but froze to the spot when he heard what was being said.

"Annie…who fucks you better…me or Bobby?"

"You know it's you…YOU!"

Her words whirled around and around in his head as the sounds of her screaming in ecstasy filled the room. He rewound the tape and listened to her say it over and over again. "You know it's you, you know it's you…" He knew it was true but to hear her actually saying it out loud in the height of passion was enough to destroy him. He felt like smashing up the TV into tiny pieces and then the rest of the house but he forced himself to regain his composure. He had the upper hand. He would take the disc and get his revenge somehow. She didn't have a clue that he knew the full truth and he would keep it that way for the time being.

He removed the disc from the machine and shut the TV off. He didn't want to spend another second in that house where the betrayal had taken place. He looked at the floor and the sofa he had just been sitting on. Had they done it there too? The very thought appalled him and he tried to remove the mental pictures from his mind.

On his way out he covered his tracks by re-setting the alarm and adjusting the security camera footage, deleting his entry into the property and setting the timer to start recording again long after he had left. As he walked back to the car clutching the disc in his hand feeling like a broken man he vowed he would make Ann pay for making such a complete fool of him. He wondered if they had been laughing about him behind his back all these months. Well one thing was for sure - he would have the last laugh now.


End file.
